Heart Over Hatred
by EdwardXBella1896
Summary: It's been 4 years since Edward left, Bella has managed to lead herself into becoming an editor at a Publication company in NYC. Edward has been doing business and has made his way up the money ladder. But when he finds out a publishing company in NYC is doing better than his own, he'll do anything to over throw it. Taking up a position , Edward's new intern might ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Luck

**AN: So after deleting my previous story I received an immense amount of love and support.**

 **I did not delete the story because I let mean people get to me. Constructive criticism is much different from blunt hate. I had received pointless hate that targeted me through my content. And funny thing it wasn't even about the story.**

 **Anyways, past all that. Since I am new here I'm moving forward from all that negativity and focusing on people who actually do read and review my stories. And especially people who criticize and correct me (You have no idea how helpful you guys are)**

 **In honor of those supporting me, here's the refined story. A little change of situations, but the plot remains the same.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Also, do review.**

 **And to the haters, I don't care.**

 **Bella POV**

Work is such a setup lifestyle. It's designed to direct your mind on one thing for endless hours. It's a good thing it pays the bills. So here I was interning at Greenwood Publications. A company I never thought I'd get into knowing their reputation was way out of my league. But through a couple of contacts and pulling some strings, a friend of mine got me in.

It's been just over a month since I started working here. And I'd be lying to say it wasn't stressful. It helped me move on from past experiences and it took my mind off things.

And by things, I mean Edward Anthony Cullen.

Rewind to my life in Forks. I wasn't any bombshell beauty, I was regular plain boring Bella who fell in hopeless love with Edward Cullen.

Edward on the other hand was god-like. He was walking perfection. So it's obvious the both of us on the high school scale don't fit together. But for some reason, he fell for me. Too bad it was only temporary. But It's been 4 years since he left and I have moved on, I let myself believe I did.

For the first year I prayed he would find some reason to come back. I'd stray aimlessly through classes and cry myself to sleep every night. But he never showed. By mid second year, I slowly understood what a 'clean break' was and gave in to the fact that Edward Cullen was only a figment of my imagination. A dream that I've finally woken up from.

By the end of that year, graduation came through and I finally decided to take up literature. I took a two year course at Ryerson in Canada and finally settled in NYC for an internship and possible job position. Charlie was ecstatic that I'd done so much with my life, especially ever since he did get anxiety the first year when I was 'suffering'. He was however teary eyed when I finally moved out and headed to Canada.

Canada was short lived. I dug myself into books and trips to the library over clubbing and drinking. I did go out with a small group of friends I made there, but nothing that enticed my lifestyle in any way. Guys did ask me out a lot and I wondered why, I didn't get any prettier but maybe the minimal makeup I did somehow covered my boring personality.

Once done with my course I packed up leaving no regrets behind and made my way to city of dreams. It's been just over 3 months since I first moved here. Owning an apartment in NYC is extremely expensive. But Charlie and Renee had been saving up so much that as soon as they heard, they invested in one for me. I felt the need to pay them back, and I would once I got around to making some money.

The company I work at is one of the top notch publication companies. They're the ones behind some of the bestsellers today. Since I was just interning here, a mentor was put in charge of me.

He was a couple of years older than me probably 25. But dashing in looks and personality. He had a beautiful brown skin tone and beady black eyes. Taylor.

He's got a heart of gold, and ever since he took me under his wing, he made sure I knew my way around the city and the office.

I did notice Taylor try and flirt with me a couple but I always diverted it as friendliness. The last thing I needed was a distraction. I wanted to become an editor and the only way I could was through doing my best at this internship.

It was a rough Monday morning, I got out on the wrong side of bed today. My stomach faked a cramp for me but I wasn't fooled. My periods weren't due until late next week. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, looking at my reflection I noticed my haircut had grown out. The light ends were almost touching my waist line. I tied my hair up and started the shower. I took a few minutes relaxing under the warm water before rushing out and getting ready for work.

Luckily the office wasn't far away from my apartment, a 10 minute walk if not 15 through the rush and I was at my destination. I went into the building and greeted the receptionist. She was an old lady in her mid sixties probably but she always mustered a sweet smile in my direction. I took the lift upto the 18th floor solo. Once I walked out the office was awfully silent. Everyone is usually busy gossiping early in the day but today was different.

I was already building up a scowling moment but as I headed to my desk I saw I had flowers sent to me. I looked over at Taylor, and he was the worst at hiding a smile. I went over to him.

"You know I don't have a green thumb" I said smiling

"They're just flowers Bells, I'm sure a vase and some hydration will do" he smiled back

"Roses. They're high maintenance are you trying to imply something? " I giggled and mocked him.

He chuckled " Happy Birthday " he said quietly, I smiled and thanked him with a nod.

Nobody knew it was my birthday here, except for Taylor which happened over an office meeting type party when I got a little too much to drink. Taylor was a true gentleman dropping me home. He was never the kind who'd push himself onto me. It was always what I wanted. But unfortunately I didn't want him.

I walked to my desk and started some work Taylor had given me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and noticed the Boss looking over my shoulder. He was tall and round and I hysterically laughed at that description when I first heard it from Taylor. But he was a genuine sweetheart. He would come during a couple of lunch breaks and ask me life related questions. I never really did give in too much. But I said enough for him to like me.

"I would like to introduce you to someone" He said motioning me to come to his office "5 minutes" He said then walked away.

I threw a pencil at Taylor to get his attention since his ears were blocked by earphones and he was jamming to some noise.

"Ow" He nudged his head in my direction.

"Do you know who the Boss wants me to meet today?" I asked concerned. Every time the Boss would call me meant it was a big deal.

"No, I don't know. Why are you so paranoid?" Taylor asked rolling his chair closer to where I was.

"I'm not sure, I don't have a good feeling about this" I said whispering.

Taylor looked at me funny. "Bells, just because you hate your birthday doesn't mean everything that happens on this day is bad. Calm down and just go. Might be a position you never know. " He smirked.

I nodded. Taylor did make sense, I didn't have to have a bad day just because my birthday 4 years ago was the worst day of my life. I was past all that, right?

I walked to the Boss's office and knocked twice. "Come in Isabella " I heard addressed from the other side of the door.

I peeked through and greeted him with a warm smile. I walked in closing the door behind me.

I sat on the chair across him and I noticed he was eerily glowing with happiness.

"Well, it's only been a month but I must congratulate you on your work ethic. Every submission has been on time and well executed." He said

I smiled "Thank you it means a lot"

"Anyways, the reason I called you here is because I'm placing you in the editorial department, they're looking for interns there." He started. I gulped

"You're kicking me out?" I asked hesitantly but bold at the same time.

The boss laughed and nodded. "Yes, but by just a floor up" he said pointing up.

Greenwood publications was a multi storeyed office. Each floor distinctively divided into departments. The one I was currently in was the proof reading department that went over the initial entries for books. This department received over a thousand entries per day so it did require a lot of people to read and review it's worth. The editorial department was a whole world in it's own. It's where the real work happened.

I was excited to being moved up since it did mean I was getting closer to my dream. I smiled and before I could say thankyou-

The Boss interrupted saying "I wanted to introduce you to the head of that department. He just flew in from Brazil and he's one of the main financing partners of this company, he should be here anytime soon now"

I then heard the door behind me open and I looked at the Boss who got up and walked behind me to greet the stranger.

"Ah, here he is, the man who makes my dreams a little easier to reach" Boss said

I simply smiled waiting for my que, " Isabella, come meet.."

I got up and turned around to be met by a pair of beautiful golden eyes I suppressed at the back of my mind for over 4 years.

"Edward..." I whispered.

He looked at me, I couldn't read any expression in his face.

The Boss cleared his throat, " I see you two already met?" He asked.

" No." Edward said immediately and looked at the Boss. I was stuck, I couldn't move, my mind wasn't thinking. I just stared at him taking it all in.

He wore a tight grey shirt and jeans and looked effortlessly casual and clean. The space under his eyes looked hollow but I noticed the gold was rich which meant he had fed well.

" Edward this is Isabella the intern I was telling you about." The Boss introduced.

Edward turned to look at me, his eyes hard, he extended a hand forward and said " Hello Isabella, it's a pleasure "

It was the first time I heard him say my name in that perfect velvet voice. I couldn't help but close my eyes.

I hear the Boss clear his throat and I opened my eyes looking at Edward's extended arm. My fingers twitched at my side.

Then it hit me, the anger the pain and the frustration hit me. And the next thing I remember was my fist flying to his perfectly shaped jaw as I punched him.

He flinched but the real pain was what I felt in my knuckles. They were probably broken by now.

I held my left hand in my right hand and bolted out of the room. Yup, I ran.

...

 **To be honest, the revised version is much better.**

 **Yay Bella punched him! You go girl.**

 **Also, The Boss did mention an 'INTERN' for the editing department that Edward is now head of, However he never did mention her name so Edward didn't know.**

 **New chapter tomorrow!**

 **Sneak Peak:**

"Bella, please let me explain" He said lightly holding my elbow

"I don't want this. I can't let you come back and ruin my life all over again. I'm done with you" I said pulling my hand away

He looked at me "Bella I-"

I let the elevator doors shut cutting him off entirely.


	2. Chapter 2: He Doesn't Dazzle

**AN: New chapter earlier than I thought!.**

 **Love you guys for the response. Please do keep reviewing!**

I had just punched a vampire in the jaw. My knuckles were probably shattered by now. But I didn't bother I ran out of that room before my heart would realize who it was. I had dreamt of the moment I would see him again. It was filled with hatred and hurt but nothing compared to how I felt now 4 years later. My chest had a weird ache to it and my hand was throbbing. I walked past a few employees and made it to the elevator. A couple of people shot me awkward glances and I looked around but Taylor wasn't around. I pressed the lift button silently praying I could get out before either the Boss or Edward found me. The Boss, shit. I thought I was definitely going to lose the internship.

I heard faint footsteps and I didn't dare turn around.

"Bella.." I heard him call.

I turned around and glared at him.

I noticed he was closer than I assumed and I took a step back towards the elevator doors.

I heard the bell indicating that the doors were going to open. I turned away from Edward and started walking into the elevator. But he was faster and I felt him reach for my elbow. I jerked at the touch but I can't deny the electricity was still there.

"Bella please let me explain" He said lightly holding my elbow now.

I looked up at him and coldly stated "I don't want this. I can't let you come back and ruin my life all over again. I'm done with you" I pulled my hand away and walked into the elevator.

He looked at me in defeat "Bella I-"

I let the elevator doors shut cutting him off entirely.

I took the elevator down and got out of the building. I needed some fresh air. Seeing him did make me weak again but I wasn't going to allow myself to give in. You had 4 years Edward Cullen, 4 fucking years.

I cursed at myself for cursing. I had never been this angry and frustrated and confused all together. It's like my adrenaline was switched to overdrive. I headed to the coffee shop across the street. I found Taylor there by the cashier and I made my way to him. I cleared my throat.

He turned and noticed me "Hey! I just got down to grab a cuppa. You want something? How did the meeting go? Who did you get introduced to?" Taylor asked without taking a breath. I struggled a smile and he understood something was wrong. He got me a latte and pulled me away to a nook in the coffee shop.

Once we sat down he asked "What happened Bells?" The way his eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes in all sincerity, I really felt bad for not giving Taylor a chance.

"I got assigned somewhere else" I started. I didn't want to mention Edward just yet. I still didn't register it in my own head let alone confuse someone else with my thoughts.

"WHAT?" Taylor said stiffening up.

"Yeah, to the editorial department one floor up" I sighed taking a sip of my latte.

"Wow Bella, that's amazing. I mean that's what you've wanted right?" He said slightly excited but even I heard the different tone in his voice.

"Yeah but I'm not looking forward to it, I uhm met my apparent new boss" I started

He looked at confused. "I didn't know the editorial department had a different boss?"

"They do, he flew down from Brazil and he's the main finance support for the company" I said.

Taylor nodded and encouraged me to continue

"So..I uhm. Punched him in the face" that's when I saw Taylor look at my hand. And I had momentarily hidden that pain with the one in my chest. But as soon as he saw he took my hand in his and lightly moved my fingers.

"Bella. What? Why would you...Bella this could be broken" He said concerned as he moved it around a little.

I winced and pulled back.

"Sorry" He said. I shrugged.

"It's nothing, just some ice and it'll be fine, I've had worse" I said rubbing my hand.

Taylor agreed to let it go and didn't ask again. I did appreciate the fact how he never overstepped. He knew by now if I wanted to tell him I would have already. We finished our coffees and I regretted having to go back to the office to face anyone.

But it had to be done. I mustered up some courage and walked back to the office with Taylor. He wished me a silent good luck and I headed straight to the Boss's office. I knocked with my other hand and he said 'come in'

I walked in and he sighed as soon as he saw me. Great, here comes the firing.

"Yes Miss Swan? He asked taking his glasses off and holding my eyes to his.

"I'm here to apologize. I said slowly approaching him. "Miss Swan, You didn't punch me. I hardly deserve an apology" He said.

"I'm apologizing for the way I behaved" I stated "It was completely inappropriate and if needed I will look for another posting" I completed quietly.

I heard him laugh a little. "Miss Swan, we're human beings. We come across situations and people and we get off on the wrong note with them. It's okay, I understand you and Edward may have had a small misunderstanding. He told me he had bullied you in high school. It's alright, but we all are mature individuals now. I hope you can set aside your differences and there should be no more complications as such in the future" He said indicating I wasn't being kicked out. I sighed a little in relief.

Edward had lied. Chickened out to telling the Boss the real truth. But how did it matter. Nothing mattered to Edward Cullen.

"However, I do believe you owe Edward an apology, floor 19, office room number 45" I heard the Boss saying. I nodded and walked out. The last thing I wanted was to see Edward but I can't give him the doubt that I had a moment of weakness. I'd go up there and be the better person I thought.

I walked again to the elevator and clicked the 19th floor. Stepping out to the Editorial floor, it was eerily quiet. I noticed everyone in their cubicles, eyes glued to a monitor or a sheets of paper. I walked along a path that led me straight towards the conference and meeting rooms. I found the door that read 45 and my heart starting beating louder.

Keep it together Bella, I prepped my inner conscience.

I knocked on the door lightly and shook my hand to ease the pain. I heard Edward's strained voice saying "Come in"

I opened the door to see a beautiful lavish office space. It had an entire wall of glass that overlooked the city, the interiors were monochrome and marble and it screamed luxury. I looked around to find Edward seated on a high back leather chair behind a desk fancier than my Boss's. I closed the door quietly then turned to look at him.

"Bella.." He started to slowly get up.

I raised my other hand and stopped him. He understood I didn't want him to approach me and he ended up slumping back into the chair. Yeah, slumping. Edward seemed less gracious at the time.

"It's been a while.." I started. " I just wanted to make something very clear. I'm interning here, I want to eventually get a job here and become an editor. And I'm doing this for myself, Edward" My throat burned at his name.

I watched as he slowly took in my words.

"I know you're my Boss now, but If you do have some amount of respect, you'll stay away from me. Like you promised." I said whispering the last sentence.

Edward's head shot up to look at me. "Bella, If you let me explain. I will tell you why I left.." he said sounding a bit sad.

"You had 4 years to tell me, you're just trying to tell me now since fate pushed us back into each other's paths." I retorted.

"I believe its destiny, Bella" I heard him murmur.

I scoffed "No Edward, it's bad luck."

"So you won't let me explain then?"

"I'm not ready to hear more about how incompetent and unworthy I am. I've got enough of dignity to tell you off." I walked towards his desk and sat on the chair across him. I'm not sure where all this inner strength was coming from. But Edward wasn't even trying, if he wanted to dazzle me he could have. But this Edward a little different.

"Bella you are none of those. Please understand I went away for your safety" He said laying his elbows on the desk and leaning forward.

"Figures, the moment you're back I have a broken hand" I mocked him.

He frowned. "Can I take a look?" He asked stretching his palm out in my direction.

"No, I'm good." I said in a harsh tone.

"Anyways, it's almost time for lunch break. Do I have any work to be done?" I asked irritated at this point. Edward took a pile of papers from his desk drawer and handed them to me.

"Highlight what needs to be edited, I've arranged for your desk to the right once you step out." He said handing it over to my other hand. I nodded and slowly got up to walk out. I opened the door and then I heard Edward call me.

"Bella?" He said

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday.." He offered a small smile.

...

 **Dun dun dun**

 **Yes Edward's slightly mellow now because he really didn't expect to see Bella here. The rest of the Cullen family is not in town..yet.**

 **Also, Edward has drifted slightly apart from them. More of that in the following chapters**

 **New chapter tomorrow!**

 **Sneak Peak:**

"What's a pretty face like yours sitting all alone at the bar?" He slurred.

"I'm with my boyfriend, he should be back any minute now" I said turning away.

"Then you won't mind me keeping you company till he's back" I heard him step in front

I turned around to flip him off but he was really close now.

Then I felt an arm secure my waist from the back and his velvet voice saying

"Hello beautiful, sorry to keep you waiting."


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Vampire

**AN: Hello, New chapter just dropped!**

 **Make sure to read and review!**

 **This one's a long one.**

I took a quick lunch break alone in the pantry. Everyone here was friendly and offered me smiles passing by. It would take a bit of time for me to completely fit in, since I definitely was the

I had settled into my new desk and started reading through the first book that Edward had given me. It was a one based off on a mystery and murder plot and I was hooked from the first page. I took my time highlighting what I thought could be altered and edited. I got done finally around 5pm. My eyes were starting to twitch and it was awfully quiet around. I didn't hear from Edward the whole day. People started to leave the office and I was desperate to leave as well.

I slowly starting packing my things looking at my phone. Taylor had called earlier at around lunch and I completely forgot to return his call.

I called Taylor back.

"Bells, I called earlier to say I had to get home early. Had a couple of things to get done" he said apologetically.

"Hey, that's okay. I'm so sorry I didn't call you earlier, I was busy with some editing work" I said.

"The boss cramming your ass already?" He asked chuckling.

"You have no idea" I said sighing.

"So..miss me yet?" Taylor asked and I could literally hear him smirk.

"BYE Taylor." I said cutting the call.

I wrapped up the rest of the papers and left the desk neat. I took my bag and headed towards Edwards office. I knocked twice, no response. I tried one more knock still no response. I tried the door handle and it was open. Edward wasn't there inside, I walked over to his desk and placed the papers on it. I noticed a sticky note beside the computer.

It read;

 _Out for a meeting, will not be coming back to the office._

 _If anything, please call._

 _Edward._

He must have left it for everyone to see in case they needed something from him. I walked out of his room and headed towards the elevators. I could feel a slight headache creeping in. I headed out of the office and back to my apartment. NYC in the evenings was the highlight of my life here.

The liveliness and spirit of this city never failed to impress. I'd hit up a couple of bars now and then to just enjoy some live music, good food and interesting situations. In these past three months I've been in more awkward situations than the average teenager going through puberty.

But it's good here, the vibe just feels right.

I decide to get out later tonight and just unwind at a sports bar.I don't usually go alone to these places knowing however sugar coated the world seems to be, it really isn't. I decided to text Taylor and ask if he was interested in grabbing a drink. Usually he's the one asking me but tonight, tonight everything was changing.

 **Hey Taylor, fancy a drink tonight? (;**

 **-B**

I kept my phone in my pocket to take my keys out to open the door. I heard my phone buzz and I smiled knowing Taylor probably replied. I got inside, set my stuff and took my phone out.

 **Depends, you buyin'?**  
 **-T**

 **It's still my birthday, it'd be a sin if I didn't (;**  
 **-B**

 **Alright, what gift would you like then?**  
 **-T**

I shrugged. No gifts. I dint want any. I almost lost an arm due to a gift so I quickly replied a stern NO GIFTS OR I'LL BAIL ON YOU to Taylor.

 **Okay calm yo' Haha kidding. I'll meet you at Ralph's bar at 8**  
 **-T**

I kept the phone away. I had three hours to kill. I first put on some ice to my hand. It reached the point of numbness but a definite bruise would appear tomorrow morning. After that I did what any responsible adult should do, adulting. I put the laundry away, did the dishes, and actually cleaned this tiny apartment for the first time. By the time I got done it was nearing half past 7 and I decided to jump in the shower. My headache had subsided and I was grateful to not have to deal with that for the night.

I got out feeling much better and wore something a little dressy. It was my birthday, I'd rather play the part for the next few hours, 22 and old I sighed.

I wore a black skirt and a white body suit that hugged my body in all the right places. I wasn't curvy but I wasn't too skinny either. I mean I had an ass, but no boobs to make up for it. Disproportionate in all aspects. But I didn't mind, for some reason guys actually hit on me.

Even though I had rejected every sweet talker that came my way, I'd have to admit the small temporary attention was nice. It made me feel wanted.

I kept my hair open and let the curls drape around my shoulders. I put on minimal makeup and heels on. I stuffed in some flexi slippers into my bag because everyone knew I wouldn't last two hours in these heels. I grabbed my coat, keys, phone and purse and headed out. The nights did get a bit chilly so having a coat on me was better.

Ralph's bar was just about a block away so I did try my best to be coordinated to get my legs to reach there. It wasn't uncommon to hear a couple of whistles passed towards you, but I didn't get used to them that well yet. So I avoided alleys and stayed close to the main road as I walked.

I reached Ralph's exactly 15 minutes later. It wasn't too crowded tonight. It was one of the regular bars I went to, it was quiet and drama and I don't go well together.

I took my coat off and draped it around a chair close to the bar area. I headed to the bar and sat on the stool scanning the crowd. It was just 7:55 now, Taylor must be on his way. I asked the bartender for a whiskey with Coke and stayed on my phone going through a couple of my pictures.

I ended up waiting for a little long than 20 minutes and I was getting a little apprehensive. The bar was starting to fill up with a lot more people. I had texted Taylor asking if he was still coming but I didn't get any response yet. I tried to call him and his phone appeared switched off. Taylor wouldn't ditch without reason so I didn't let myself overthink it and ordered round two of whiskey with Coke and just made small conversation with the bartender.

When he had to serve another customer I went back to looking at my phone. That's when I heard him.

"What's a pretty face like yours sitting all alone at the bar?" He slurred.

I turned to look over at a guy with a beard heavily drunk leaning against the bar counter. He eyed me head to toe and I was instantly uncomfortable.

"I'm here with my boyfriend, he should be back any minute now" I said turning away praying Taylor would walk in now.

"Then you won't mind me keeping you company till he's back" I heard him step in front. I suddenly felt my bar stool get whipped around to face directly into this guys eyes. I was frightened. The bartender didn't return and everyone else was a blur of loud talking and laughing.

I was about to flip him off but he was getting closer to me.

Suddenly I felt a cold arm secure around my waist from behind me and his velvet voice was next to my ear.

"Hello beautiful, sorry to keep you waiting" he whispered probably inaudible to the other guy.

Edward came beside me and kissed my temple. I looked at him trying to comprehend what was happening.

Then it hit me when Edward turned to the drunk stranger and said "Thankyou, but she's with me. You're drunk and I know the owner. So let's both avoid any further problems, we wouldn't want to spoil anybody's night now would we?"

The other guy stumbled back a bit and murmured something then went away from where I was. Edward immediately let go of my waist and took the bar stool next to me.

I ordered another glass of whiskey and took a shot of it. If I had to talk to Edward I'd need Jack Daniels to help me out.

I was thinking about Taylor when I heard Edward clear his throat. "Here by yourself?" He asked.

"No, I'm waiting on a friend he's kinda late" I replied cold.

"What friend leaves you unattended for so long?" Edward asked frowning.

"What ex boyfriend follows me everywhere? And anyways he got caught up" I said trying to defend Taylor.

"A good looking one. And on your birthday? Caught up? Okay.." Edward smirked asking the bartender for some scotch.

I rolled my eyes.

"Since when can vampires drink?" I asked

"Since it doesn't really hit us, just a good alternative" Edward replied taking a sip. He was still wearing his office wear and I noticed he had rolled up his sleeves.

Edward had become way more muscular from the last time I saw him, his face looked far more defined. I caught myself gawking at him and quickly adjusted my attention somewhere else. Stupid vampire I thought.

"What's that?" I heard Edward ask.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You called me a stupid vampire" he said in a low tone chuckling

"Did I say that out loud?" I thought, I was sure my mouth was hanging open and I wouldn't be able to form those words.

"I don't know but I heard..." Edward frowned and looked at me. I searched his eyes but they were confused.

He came a little closer. "Think about something" he said.

I couldn't help laughing a little. The whiskey was slowly kicking in.

He looked at me seriously "Bella, please just think about something"

"Okay pushy. " I said then closed my eyes and thought about how weird this felt after 4 years that I was sitting next to Edward without practically bawling my eyes out. Guess we all grow up eventually. I opened my eyes to find a very confused looking Edward.

"So..?" I asked

"Think about any word, anything that comes to your mind" he asked.

My phone buzzed at that time and I picked it up to see Taylor's caller ID.

I held up a finger to waiting motioning him to wait as I picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Bells I'll be there in 15 I'm so sorry the cab broke down and my phone died but stay put I promise I'll be there soon." He said slightly out of breath.

"It's alright Taylor. I'm here" I said then cut the call.

Edward was still in his thinking zone drinking some scotch.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked

Edward turned to me and immediately said the word 'eyes' and my first thought was golden but before I could say anything

Edward answered "Golden." He said.

"How did you..?" I asked a little more confused than ever

"I'm not sure I just..." Edward pulled a hand through his hair and took out his phone.

I was getting a bit uncomfortable now knowing Taylor would be here soon and seeing me with Edward would look wrong in every aspect.

I ordered a cocktail this time and tried to ignore Edward for a bit. But he was lost texting someone on his phone that he hardly paid attention to me. Not like I cared.

Suddenly the door opened and I saw Taylor walk in, his eyes scanned the crowd and finally landed on mine. I smiled and half waved, he started making his way towards me. I turned and looked at Edward, and his eyes were already on mine.

I heard Taylor clear his throat when he reached me and I got off the stool to hug him. I noticed his grip around me was much tighter and part of me knew the egos were clashing behind my back.

Edward just glared and Taylor and I was in yet another awkward situation. Birthdays really don't help.

"Taylor this is my boss Edward." I said introducing him

Edward stretched his hand out "Nice to meet you. I just stopped by and met Bella here. Said she was waiting for you. Tough luck with the cab" he added and I scowled at Edward for eavesdropping. But can't help a vampire who hears everything right?.

Taylor shook his hand and I got see the grip wasn't friendly. Taylor smiled and then acknowledged me "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I hope there wasn't any trouble. Let me buy you a drink instead, I definitely owe you one. " Taylor said coming round to the other side of the bar and calling the bartender.

I turned towards Edward thinking now would be the perfect time for him to leave. I didn't want any more situations where I was held in middle. Like I said drama, nope not going to deal with it.

"I should get going, but I'll see you tomorrow at 9 at the office Bella" Edward said and I tilted my head to look at him.

Out of courtesy I asked him to stay but he politely declined.

He said bye to Taylor shaking his hand again.

But before leaving he whispered only to me "I can't stay when your minds telling me to leave"

And with that, Edward walked out of the bar while I was left with my heart in my throat.

...

 **Dun dun dun...**

 **Quite a different Edward Bella approach but I really hope you guys stick around to find out what exactly is happening.**

 **To be honest, I'm not going to make either of them hard on each other because let's be real, they've both grown up now. There's a way to handle things..but ofcourse I will have my fun with some outbursts and fights in the later chapters.**

 **Next one up tomorrow so stay tuned!**

 **Sneak Peak:**

"Bella I missed you!" I heard a high pixie voice from behind me.

"Alice? Oh my god Alice-" I said but stopped mid way from hugging her

Her smile faltered "On a scale of 1 to 10 how mad at me are you?" She asked

" 100 " I replied.


	4. Chapter 4: He Won't Tell Me

**AN: Yaaay, anotha one.**

 **To clear some doubts, Bella noticed Edward more 'muscular' because it has been 4 years since she last saw him and her own hallucinations don't do justice, also the whiskey had kicked in (;**

 **And Bella didn't exactly break her hand, she would be in excruciating pain if she did. It's only a small injury that's going to make a bad bruise.**

 **Do read and review!**

 **I'm going to shut up now, Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

The night ended with me being close to passing out. Once Edward had left Taylor ordered shots and I drank my thoughts away into the darkness of the night. Taylor and I did a bit of karaoke and it was a lovely time to say the least. He even got me a little cake since I warned him about gifts. I remember him dropping me home but telling him I was capable to open the door and head to bed.

I did open the door, but instead of the bed I landed on my couch. I woke up at around 8 am with a painful headache. The one I suppressed last night was coming to bite me in the ass now. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was still wearing the same outfit from last night, but instead there was a blanket over me. I don't remember getting one from the room nor do I remember Taylor in the apartment. Must have grabbed it unknowingly I thought.

I rolled off the couch landing on the carpet below. I groaned. I picked myself up and headed to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection, I was a mess, the minimal makeup was completely off now and my hair was the closest representation to a lion's man. I stripped the clothes off me and left them on the bathroom floor. I took a shower, washing my hair thoroughly.

Once I got out, I brushed my teeth twice to get rid of the horrible after taste of alcohol. I got ready for work wearing some casuals today. Black jeans and a blue long sleeves shirt. I blow dried my hair to tame it a little. I headed to the kitchen and drank two bottles of water, I was way too dehydrated. I grabbed some quick toast and ate it while I packed the rest of my things.

I got done and headed out towards the office. This morning was a light headed one, I still felt the uneasiness at the pit of my stomach but I tried to keep it at bay. I reached the office 10 minutes past nine but I hoped it wouldn't be a problem. I took the elevator and got out on the 19th floor. I noticed It was quite empty. Not everyone was here yet and I was glad they weren't. I went to my desk and noticed a cuppa coffee waiting there for me. There was a note next to it;

 _For the hangover,_

 _You're welcome._

I smiled and placed my things at my desk. Edward's small gestures were always nice, oh my god, Edward. That's when I remembered last night. What he had said to me, it was like he could read my mind. But that was impossible. He can't I'm the only one who's mind he can't read,right?. I decided to head to his office thank him for the coffee and last night. I knocked on his door, no answer. Hmm weird. I tried the handle and it was open, I walked inside. I went by his desk just looking around at his things. Everything was neatly organised and well arranged. Edward was always this clean.

I moved around his desk and noticed a few papers beside his printer. I happen to pick one up and read it: Cullen Enterprises debt rest of the words were in a different language. I didn't recognise it and I kept the paper back. Cullen Enterprises?. Did Carlisle have a company that has some debt?. It didn't make sense. I was lost in thought when the door opened and I lightly jumped back and walked away from the desk.

Edward was walking in with another lady by his side. She was short with glasses on and she had her hair in a bun. I saw the way she was looking at Edward and I don't blame her, he is worth ogling at. But I found it hilarious because at one point I probably looked exactly like the way she was looking at him.

I smiled when Edward looked at me. And the lady next to him suddenly frowned when she noticed me there.

"Bella, everything okay?" He asked walking towards his desk.

"Yeah I uhm, just wanted to thankyou for the coffee" I said facing him. The other lady came to stand a little closer to Edward and tried her best to keep her conversation going with him. And for some reason she knew I noticed her.

Edward was looking through some papers responding to her. When I had thanked him for the coffee he offered me a small smile then went back to the papers.

So being a little feisty I added "And thanks for last night" I winked when Edward and the other lady looked at me and literally strutted out of his office. I knew she was throwing death glares at my back, but I didn't have anything to lose.

Once I got back to my desk I found a few more new manuscripts for books. I had to start some work, Edward probably wanted them by the end of the day. I drank my coffee relishing in some energy boost. I took out my phone and found a text from Taylor

 **It's lonely down here, how are you this morning?**

 **-T**

 **Horrible, never doing shots with you ever again -_-**

 **-B**

 **Oh come on, you were having the time of your life (;**

 **-T**

 **Yeah the fact that I don't remember half of the night proves it**

 **-B**

 **You don't remember?...Anything?**

 **-T**

 **What? Did something insane happen that I missed out on?**

 **-B**

 **Uh we kissed.**

 **-T**

I froze. I don't remember this. Why don't I remember this. Oh my god I put my phone away. I did not want to go through this. I kissed Taylor. Shit. I'm such an idiot. This was the number one rule I had kept up for so long and I can't believe a dumb tequila shot made me do it. I sighed, I really hoped Taylor wouldn't think in to it too much.

I heard my phone buzz again and I was worried.

 **I'm kidding, we didn't. You insisted on going home so quick because you were saying something about a stupid vampire in your life and I was laughing at your theories. Remember any of that?**

 **-T**

Oh great this was even worse. I hope I didn't spill everything about Edward's life to him.

 **No, what did I say exactly?**

 **-B**

 **Just how a vampire broke your heart and how you thought dracula would have made a better boyfriend hahaha**

 **-T**

I mentally slapped myself. Seriously drunk Bella is the worst.

 **ha ha funniest drunk talk I've done so far. Did I mention any names?**

 **-B**

 **No just Dracula. And would it be that bad if we did kiss?**

 **-T**

 **No of course not Taylor but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm just not...ready.**

 **-B**

 **Oh phew.**

 **-T**

I was about to reply again when I heard a throat clear near me. I turned to see Edward with his arms crossed.

"I wanted those manuscripts done by 5, but if texting is more important.." He said

"No no, sorry I was just trying to fill up some blanks" I said keeping the phone on silent and away.

"Blanks of last night?" He asked

I nodded and took the manuscripts in my hand and starting flipping through the pages.

I felt Edward come closer and hover. He was intently looking at me. I looked at him and frowned "Edward, you're kinda creepy." I said with a small mocking smile. He shrugged and walked back.

"Sorry I just was trying something" He said.

I looked at him "Last night..you. You knew what I was thinking" I said

"What? Bella are you okay?"

"You said so yourself. Golden when I thought of it. And then when you left you said my mind had told you not to stay" I questioned.

"Bella, I said eyes and you happen to think of golden. I said the color of my eyes and it was just coincidental. Also, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you don't want them there. So I left" He said feigning a small smile then biting his lower lip a little.

I remembered the 'stupid vampire' thing too but I knew Edward was covering up so I dropped it.

Edward then pointed to the manuscripts and smiled at me. Ugh I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Wait." I said calling him back before he went to see if everyone else was working.

"Yes?" He asked

"Cullen Enterprises?" I whispered

I noticed Edward's immediate change of expression he went from curious to slightly annoyed. He came back closer to me.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked in a harsh tone

"I..I was in your office I saw a paper.." I started being a little afraid of the way his nostrils flared and his eyes getting darker.

"Bella, please. Don't ask me again and don't go through my things." He said clenching his jaw. I frowned and backed away a little.

Edward then relaxed his face and looked at me "You know I won't hurt you. Just please." He said looking a little pained. Then he was gone.

I tried to catch my breath, that was a little intense. What was so important that Edward would get that riled up about. I decided to research a bit once I got home. But for now these manuscripts await my jurisdiction.

I got done at half past 5 while everyone was already leaving. I broke for lunch in between grabbing a sandwich from the pantry and eating it at my desk. I didn't hear from Taylor all day so I assumed he was busy. I packed my things and headed with the new edited scripts to Edward's office. I knocked and waited till he answered. The door opened and Edward stood blocking my way from seeing inside. Weird.

"Here, you wanted them by 5 but one of them was way too long" I said handing the papers over to him.

He took them from my hand and before I left the papers I felt Edward's other hand grab my wrist. I looked at him. He noticed my hand bruise. It was a shade darker than purple and red. He frowned and slowly let his cool fingers skim the surface of the bruise. My heart was all over the place.

"Edward.." I said trying to slowly get my hand back.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said sincerely looking at me.

I gulped. "It's fine." I said pulling my hand back a little too rudely. Edward shrugged and dug his hand into his front pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" He said then walked back into the office closing the door behind him.

"Yeah..see you." I replied then walked to the elevators.

I walked back home and changed into some comfy sweats. My stomach was still upset from last night so I decided to cook some soup for dinner tonight. I sat on my couch and turned on the tv. I grabbed my laptop and got settled in.

I tried to look up 'Cullen Enterprises' but nothing showed up. Half of the sites were dead ends or blocked. And there was no mention of any of the Cullen names. Odd. I heard my apartment phone ring and I reached to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bells! How's NYC treating you?" I heard Charlie's voice on the other line.

"Hey dad, good so far. One month hasn't been that bad" I said

"Sorry Bells I was caught up at the station yesterday and couldn't call. But Belated Happy Birthday" He said

"Ugh don't remind me" I laughed

I heard Charlie laugh too. God, I missed him.

"When are you coming down to meet your old man?" He asked and I heard him choke a little sob.

"Soon Dad, I promise" I answered.

"Okay Bella take care" He said then cut the call. I hadn't seen Charlie in over 4 months. And when I was in Canada, I visited him hardly 3 times in a year, so it was hard. But going back to Forks was hard for me. Even though the entire reason I feared for going back was my boss now in NYC.

I kept my laptop away and headed to the kitchen to make some soup. I took out some garlic toast as well and reheated it. I had to go shopping soon, the house was getting empty and I wasn't interested in starving. The doorbell rang. I looked at the time, it read 6:30. Weird I wasn't expecting anyone. And very few people knew exactly where I lived. I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Nobody there. I opened the door looked around but still a no show. I walked back in and closed the door locking it.

"Bella I missed you!" I heard a high pitched voice from behind me.

I screamed and turned around to find a pixie troublemaker sitting on my couch.

I couldn't believe it so I pinched myself just to be sure my hangover was done with me.

I heard Alice laugh and it was the best sound in the world.

"It's me Bella!" She said jumping up and coming closer to me.

"Alice?..Oh my god Alice-" I said but stopped mid way from hugging her. I stepped back and tried my best to ignore her. I walked to the kitchen to check on my soup but she was faster.

I noticed her smile faltered when she said "On a scale of 1 to 10 how mad at me are you?"

"100" I replied. She pouted, ugh why was she such a weakness.

"But I know you're super happy to see me" she said confidently tapping into her psychic visions.

"The future is uncertain" I said giving her a coy smile and poured my soup into a bowl. I grabbed the garlic toast from the microwave and made my way back to my couch ignoring her again.

I heard her huff. She stomped her way in front of me making it obvious she wanted attention. She stood covering the tv from me. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me leave?" She asked

I sighed. I kept the soup to the side table and patted the space next to me. "No.."

She skipped her way and landed gracefully on the couch.

"I just, why are you here?. Why is Edward here?" I asked.

"It's complicated to explain Bella. But don't worry, it's going to be okay" She said comforting me. I looked at her confused.

"What's going to be okay?" I asked

"You..and Edward"

I laughed "No, Alice. That's long gone. I've come to accept the fact I'm just human and completely not good enough for him. And I'm over it" I said grabbing my soup and taking a sip.

She was watching me. I looked at her and frowned.

"If that's so..why do your eyes tell me otherwise"

I smiled. "What's with you and Edward. You both are trying so hard to read me. I'm no more an open book Alice, so you and your brother can stop trying to read my mind and future, because I'm super indecisive" I said.

"Edward can read your mind?" She asked confused.

"Yeah..apparently. But I'm not sure how. He covered it when I asked him" I said biting into some garlic toast.

"Why didn't I see that then.."

"I don't know." I replied.

"Bella, I should go. I'll see you around soon okay?" She said giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

She got up to leave and I stopped her mid way. "Alice.."

She turned.

"Just let me know the next time you leave okay?, it did really hurt the first time. " I said biting my lip.

She came over and wrapped her tiny arms around me. I hugged her back. She kissed my cheek and said "never leaving" and then walked out my door.

I got done with dinner and soon headed to bed. I found a few messages from Taylor something about a board meeting but I was too tired to reply. So I called him instead and laid my head on the pillow with the phone against my ear.

"You're alive?" He asked when he picked up

"Sorta..What board meeting?" I asked

"I'm headed to Jersey tomorrow. Got a board meeting and the Boss is sending me" He said

"Oh so I don't see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Don't miss me too much" He added

"Goodnight Taylor" I sighed and cut the call.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

...

 **Yayy**

 **Tomorrow's chapter is going to reveal some Cullen Enterprises secrets so stay tuned. Also, Bella is going to finally loose her shit and get mad. Real mad. So read and review this chapter and I might post the next one sooner than you know!**

 **Sneak Peak:**

"You lied to me. " I said

"Bella I...had to" Edward said trying to reach for me.

"Was it worth it?" I asked pushing him a little from his chest.

"What was?" He questioned looking concerned

"Killing someone from the inside." I replied cold.


	5. Chapter 5: Totally Over It

**AN: New chapter. This one's got a little drama.**

 **Also those who are wondering how Bella is sooo chilled out, it's because she's put up a huge wall and suppressed all of her hurt and feelings. And there's only one person who can break through and trigger them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

I woke up the next morning and followed the same routine. Today I took an extra 5 minutes to get some coffee myself before heading up to work. I was praying the weekend would come sooner but it was only Wednesday. I wouldn't be seeing Taylor today which meant I'd be stuck with Edward the whole day.

Once I got to the elevators, I saw my old Boss running towards the lift. I giggled a bit and opened the door for him to get in.

"Thank you, oh that was way too much cardio" He said trying to catch his breath.

I smiled "Morning to you too, Sir"

"Oh just call me Henry, Ms. Swan" He replied smiling.

We then rode the elevator upwards.

"Where's your sidekick this morning?" The Boss asked in between.

"Oh he's gone to Jersey..for- Didn't you send him?" I asked curiously

"Jersey for? Ah no I didn't ask him to go to Jersey. There's nothing in Jersey" He laughed.

I frowned. Why did Taylor lie to me then..

"Sorry I think he had some family work, he'll be in tomorrow" I said covering up for him.

The Boss nodded. His floor arrived and he stepped out wishing me a 'good day'. I proceeded to the next floor.

Once I got out I noticed everyone was heading towards the conference room. I caught hold of one of the girls there and asked her what was going on. Edward had called a meeting and I groaned.

I made my way with the crowd to the conference room. It was a long table with around 20 seats, I took one in the middle section and sat next to same girl who told me about the meeting. This was the first time I got to see every employee on this floor including the one who was ogling at Edward yesterday. Everyone settled down and were talking amongst themselves.

"You're the new intern here I heard?" the girl next to me asked.

"Yeah, Bella nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Michelle, pleasure" She returned the shake with a smile. Finally a new friend I thought.

"So, what do you think of Mr. Edward? Complete eye candy am I right?" She said whispering. I shrugged

"He's alright"

"Alright? He's like a Greek god" she said sighing. I know he is, just didn't admit to her.

The door then opened and Edward walked in with a couple of papers in his hand. He wore a black blazer, grey t shirt and jeans.

He came to the head of the table and slammed the papers down. It got everyone's attention including mine. He looked at everyone each for a millisecond but when he caught my eye he held on for a little longer than a few seconds. He frowned and looked down at the papers.

"I've got our ratings here. And so far, we've published 10 percent less than our estimated value for this month. Which means, we haven't been on our toes with the editing process. I've heard a earful from the head of the board and unless we step up our game we're going to go down in our overall company rating" He said sternly looking around. I'd never seen this side of Edward. The commanding stance and professionalism suited him so well.

I bit the end of the pencil fidgeting while he continued

"It's important we get our next value up and I hope you all understand the importance of this." He said.

I noticed how everyone including the guys were shunned with Edward's presence.

"Alright then, please get back to work" Edward said. Everyone slowly started to get up and leave. I saw the other girl who previously threw death glares at me staring.

I turned to Michelle "Who's the weirdo" I asked.

Michelle laughed "That's Gaby, she's got a huge thing for the boss."

"I've noticed" I said softly.

Michelle then got up to leave and I followed behind her. Gaby however went towards Edward and starting talking to him. I left before I could hear any part of their conversation. I headed to my desk and found an even bigger pile of manuscripts. Ugh Edward was going to be the death of me. I sat down and pep talked myself, this is what I wanted. This is my dream.

I started one manuscript at a time. Around 2 hours later Edward had come by.

"Hi" He said nervously. Edward Cullen nervous was the funniest.

"Oh hey, I just got done with these two if you want to go over them" I said handing him two manuscripts.

He took them from me and then leaned by my desk.

"Heard my sister came to visit you" He said

"Yeah, Alice stopped by. It was nice, I missed her" I said looking at the third manuscript. I didn't want to make much eye contact with Edward only because once I did it was nearly impossible to look away.

I heard him sigh. I looked at him "Is there anything you need Edward?" clearly asking him to leave.

I saw him lower his head towards me "Have dinner with me" He said.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a few things I need to..explain"

"Look, Edward I appreciate you being honest and about yesterday I won't ask. Your business is entirely personal and I shouldn't have been going through your stuff. But really, you don't need to make up for it. Plus you don't..eat." I replied.

The corner of his lips twitched a little and he nodded.

"Dinner does sound a little too much right?" He asked flashing his crooked smile at me. I haven't seen that in so long it nearly knocked the breath out of me.

"Stop doing that, and yeah dinner is a bit much. How about coffee after work?" I suggested.

"Stop doing what?. And I can't, I have to meet somebody. Maybe I could take you for a drive? I'm sure you haven't seen all that NYC has to offer"

"The dazzling thing. And you're telling me you have seen NYC?" I questioned

"Yes, Thrice." He answered. I scoffed, of course he's seen the world.

I looked at him "Fine. Pick me up at 7, you probably already know where I live"

He smiled again and nodded. "7. Perfect. I'll see you then" I then looked back at my manuscripts in front of me as Edward headed out. Before he left he called

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said looking at him disinterested

"I won't ever stop dazzling you." He said smirking and walked away. Why that little-

I bit my lip. Edward was so much more cocky now and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. The rest of the day went as usual. I grabbed lunch from the pantry making small talk with Michelle. She was a Texas born who moved to NYC with her family when she was just 10. She's been in the company for 5 years now and I was quite impressed. She had told me how Edward had always worked from outside the office making public relations and international business offers for this company. And also how this was the first time he actually sat back in an office room.

Something was definitely weird. Edward was hiding more than one thing and a part of me was determined to find out.

By the time it became 6 pm I finally got done with all the manuscripts. Everyone had worked over time today probably to please Edward, but I genuinely wanted to get done. I left them at my desk and told Edward they were there. He was on a phone call and I whispered I'll see him at 7.

I got back home and took a quick shower. I decided to dress casual. It was just an awkward exes meet up. But I didn't consider Edward an ex. He was just a passing moment and I have no regrets of the memories we've made. But I'm over it. I kept telling myself while pulling on some skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt.

I grabbed a small snack to eat while I waited for Edward. I was going through my phone when I heard the doorbell ring. I went over and looked through the peephole. It was Taylor.

Huh?.

I opened the door to see him standing there a little out of breath.

"Hey you, What's wrong?" I asked helping him inside.

"Bella, I need to explain" He started

"Yeah..about Jersey. You said the boss sent you. But I bumped into the Boss and he said he didn't..Why'd you lie to me"

"Trust me I wish I could tell you the truth, but it's too dangerous for you." He added. I looked at him confused. If only he knew I was a walking danger magnet already.

"Okay what do you need to explain to me?" I asked grabbing a glass of water for him.

He drank the whole glass and then looked at me dead in the eye "Stay away from Edward Cullen"

I frowned.

"Please, he's bad news. Just keep your distance. I know you said you already knew him and I heard you guys were in high school but Bella, he's changed he's dangerous." Taylor said coming closer and holding my shoulders.

I tapped his hand reassuringly. "Taylor, trust me if anything I know the danger that comes with Edward. Don't worry"

"No, you don't understand" He said

"I don't think you do.." I started but another bell interrupted me. I walked over and Edward was on the other side. He had gotten rid of his blazer and replaced it with a leather jacket. He noticed Taylor as soon as I opened the door.

"Uh..Taylor just got here." I said looking at the exchange of glares from the both of them.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Take care Bells" He looked at me sternly and walked past Edward brushing shoulders with him. Edward's glare faded once Taylor had left and then came inside.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yeah let me just grab my keys" I said taking them from the kitchen counter and turning off all the lights. We went outside and I came face to face with Edward's baby, his shiny volvo. Same old same old.

"I see your taste in cars hasn't improved" I mocked as I went to the passenger side but Edward was already there opening the door for me.

"Shh, Bella she's a classic."

"Leave it to Edward Cullen to have called his car a 'she'" I laughed then got in and strapped the seatbelt on. The whiff of strong musk and vanilla filled the air. Edward's car smelled as good as he did and I instantly took a deep breath of it in.

Edward started driving. It was quiet in the car for the first few minutes as we drove through some crazy traffic. There were some classic songs playing but the volume was so low it faded into the background of all the street chaos. Once we were out of the congestion I noticed Edward started driving away from the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little nervously. Won't we supposed to sight see NYC?

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"I trust you won't kill me" I said and heard him sigh.

"Just hold tight" He said and I tried to control my heart beat against Edward's acceleration. We headed further away from the main city and towards the suburbs.

After a good 15 minutes Edward has slowed down and drove around a couple of grand houses. I kept my head towards the window.

"What did Taylor tell you" Edward asked randomly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" I replied looking at him.

"Bella, what did he say about me"

"That..I should stay away from you. And that you're dangerous" I said softly.

"You believe that?"

"Edward, you're not dangerous. You never were but I can't help be confused why he would warn me. Does he know something?" I asked.

"No"

"Okay..abrupt." I answered

"Why aren't you staying away then?" He asked rounding a corner.

"Because I think I'm capable of making my own decisions. The last time I let someone do that, my world fell apart" I said a little annoyed now.

We entered a gate to a grand mansion. This was probably Edward's house.

"Really? "I asked as I looked out the window at the beautiful modern house.

Edward just smiled a little. He parked in the garage and then opened the door for me. I got out and he lead me through a door to the main entrance. The entire property was beautiful. Lush green adorned the surrounding of the house and the interiors was warm toned and beautiful. I was looking around when I heard Edward clear his throat.

"I know you said no dinner, but you didn't say anything about wine" He said raising an eyebrow. He had a wine bottle with two glasses in his hand. I smiled politely and took one from his hand. He poured me a glass then one for himself.

"Come on I'll show you the terrace"

We walked up three flights of stairs and finally came to a door. Edward opened it to reveal a beautiful terrace garden with decking and chaise lounge chairs. I walked towards the railing and looked around. You could see the NYC skyline from here and it was breath taking.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful" I said.

"It is" I looked at him and saw he was looking back at me. I turned away and took a sip of the wine.

I cleared my throat and then asked him "What did you want to explain?"

"Why I left.." Edward said fully turning towards me. I mirrored his position.

"It doesn't matter, I know why you left. I'm over it" I said taking another sip.

Edward shook his head slowly "It does matter and you don't know the real reason"

"Which is?.."

"I left to protect you"

"What?.."

"Protect you from the dangers of my world and..from me." He said slowly

"But you said..I mean. I'm human I'm just.. nothing. You.." I couldn't complete my sentences, the wall I had built so high was slowly shaking.

"Bella, I made you believe I didn't want you. It was easier for you to let me go" He said placing his wine on the terrace sill and coming closer.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. My heartbeat was getting louder and he noticed.

"You lied to me" I said.

"Bella I..had to. I was sure you wouldn't believe me but for you to get so easily convinced.." Edward said trying to reach for me.

I stopped him with my hand laying gently on his chest. No heartbeat, no heart.

"Was it worth it?" I asked pushing him a little from his chest. He didn't budge instead I went a step back trying to control my emotions as best as I could. Edward Cullen did not deserve to see me weak.

"What was?" He questioned looking concerned.

I took a breath

"Killing someone from the inside" I replied cold. His eyes turned to anguish and he immediately stepped back placing enough distance between us.

"I waited you know? A whole year I waited hoping any of you would have the decency to come back and apologize for leaving. I hoped too much" I continued as tears slowly made their way through. I tried to control my breathing.

"But I was wrong, I was so stupid to think I would matter to a family of vampires. I let myself hurt and I hurt Charlie and Jacob. I shut myself out Edward."

He was watching me and took a step forward.

"I let my senior year go to waste. But one day I woke up and realized what you said. And how it made sense. You wanted a clean break, and this is the result of it 4 years later. I hope you're satisfied because I don't let myself care anymore. I'm numb, Edward and I'm perfectly fine being numb. I don't need someone to break my heart and tell me I'm not worth it. I've got enough dignity to stand head strong against it." I said wiping quickly at a tear that dared to fall.

"Bella.." He whispered

I turned to look away from him and crossed my arms over my chest hugging myself.

"Bella I..I can't imagine the amount of pain I put you through. It killed me every single day to be away from you. But I wanted nothing more than for you to lead a normal human life and be happy." He said

I glared at him. "Well, do you think you got what you wanted?" I snapped. "Does this face look like it's happy? Does my life look like it's anything compared to this fucking mansion, does my job oh right my 'internship' make me happy?"

"The internship is a step towards your dreams Bella.." Edward said

"The internship is a distraction Edward, it's a faux dream. I needed to have a goal in life right?. Isn't that what humans have to do?. Follow their dreams, become successful, fall in love, be happy. The only one who got that is you Edward and you're not even human." I said sharply.

He looked hurt. But I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry" he said coming closer to me. "I never meant to hurt you so much. I wanted to come back so bad, I couldn't face you. I was a coward. And when I found out you were here, I had to get a job. I had to make sure you were okay"

"Why.." I asked closing my eyes

I felt Edward come closer and his palm slowly held my face "Because I lo-"

"Don't" I said opening my eyes and moving my face from his hand.

"Why not?" He gulped.

"Because you're too late. And, I don't feel..anything for you." I said stepping away. I saw Edward crumble. His eyes became extremely sad and his expression was pained.

He was looking at me and I sighed "If anything, you being here made me realize that..I don't have a heart Edward, I don't have anything to give you anymore."

I saw Edward try and compose himself. "Will you stay.."

"No. I want to go home" I said.

"Very well" He said then dissapeared through the door. I walked down the steps and headed to the garage. I kept myself calm through out and I was surprised I didn't crack yet. I saw the Volvo start but it wasn't Edward in the driver's seat.

I opened the passenger door and slid in. The Volvo reversed out of the garage and I was headed back towards the city lights.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Alice..I'm not over it" I said finally letting myself succumb to the pain as she drove faster away from where my heart belonged.

...

 **Dun dun dun**

 **Who else feels sad for Edward? :(**

 **Next chapter tomorrow!**

 **Sneak Peak:**

"Bella, have you heard of this company called Cullen Enterprise?" Taylor asked

"Nope" I lied

"Well, your Boss aka Edward Cullen is the CEO of that company"

"Huh?"

"Bella, he's not here for you. He's here to over throw this company so his can do better" Taylor said

And in that moment, I fucking hated Edward Anthony Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6: He Wants To Talk

**AN: New chapter!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

I'm not sure how or when I finally went to sleep. I thought it would be nearly impossible to get some sleep after all of last night's incidents.

Once I got back home I was a mess of dry tears and red eyes. Alice had tried her best to console me but she was also one of the reasons why I broke down.

I lost them, all.

I never did think I would still be hurting. I had put up an enormous wall around my heart and caged in all those feelings. But he knew, he knew he would be the only one who could trigger them.

And I don't understand why he did. He confessed he left to protect, but why come back then. What happened to 'it'll be as if I never existed'. Why didn't he leave it at that. And then there was the moment of weakness when I almost heard him say those words. Those words I dared not think about because nobody deemed worth those words to me. And he was going to let them out like it was no big deal. I almost allowed myself to think that Edward Cullen still loved me.

I woke up with puffy eyes. I was't in the mood to go to work today, I didn't want to see Edward. I didn't want to deal with anything today.

I reached for my phone and quickly dialed Taylor.

"Hey good morning" He said picking up on the first ring.

"Hey" I said my voice cracking

"Bells you okay?" He asked

"Taylor could you come by later? I'm not planning to go to the office today, not feeling too good."

"What happened? Bells? Did Edward do something?" He asked and his tone got angrier

"No I just, I'm okay" I said my voice trembling.

"I'll be there in 20" He said cutting the call.

I got myself off the bed and took a warm shower. I let myself stand underneath the shower letting the warm water run down my back. I closed my eyes and tried my best not to think of those golden eyes.

Once I was done I changed into an over sized sweatshirt and sweatpants. I took some cereal and headed to the couch. It was just a bit over 9 am and I hadn't received any calls from Alice or Edward. She would have seen by now that I wasn't going to work and Edward would have known.

I tried to relax and get my mind off things when I heard my bell ring. I walked over and opened the door to find Taylor wearing a tee and sweatpants as well. I looked at him confused and then broke into tiny giggles.

"You're not going? The hell am I going to do there without you?" He said smiling and walking in.

I shut the door and turned to him. "I can't deny I don't like this look on you"

He laughed and headed to my kitchen "Watcha got to eat?. I didn't grab breakfast on the way"

"Cereal, bagel and milk" I said leaning on the kitchen counter

"Jeez Bells when was the last time you went grocery shopping"

"I didn't have the time"

"Well, we're going today." He said grabbing a bagel and pouring himself a glass of milk. He placed his elbows on the counter then looked at me.

I returned his look with a small smile.

"Talk." He said

"You first, you didn't explain Jersey. Also the whole stay away from Edward thing.." I replied composed

He took a big bite and had a mouthful of bagel. "I can't talk- you start" He said and stiffled a laugh.

"Asswipe. Anyways, briefly. Edward was my boyfriend, uhm..good looking and I was kinda your less than average teenager. But he liked me and I did too. So we dated until he broke up with me. Saying.. well he said he didn't want me anymore and it's not surprising because nobody is good enough for Edward Cullen"

"Anyways, fast forward to now, 4 years later he shows up as my boss and uhm I think stuff is okay I mean we've grown up. What's the past anymore right?. Well that was until he brought it up yesterday..said he left to protect me. I'm not sure from what but he said he came back for me, he found out I was interning here and he wanted to make sure I was okay" I said not once making any eye contact with Taylor.

It was silent for a few minutes and then I finally looked at Taylor he was frowning.

"I call bullshit" He stated harshly

"What?"

"Bella have you heard of this company called Cullen Enterprise?" Taylor asked

"Nope" I lied hoping to finally get some insight.

"Well, your Boss aka Edward is the CEO of that company"

"Okay..and?"

"A cousin of mine worked there for a time period, he quit recently because the company was facing debt and Edward was firing people. So my cousin with whatever little self esteem and ego he had, quit before Edward could do it."

"Is that why...Edward knows you." I asked

"Yeah we met once. At a conference. But that's beside the point, Bella. The debt is from his publishing company sector."

"Huh?"

"Bella, he's not here for you..He's here to over throw this company so his can do better. He's undercover in a way" Taylor completed drinking the glass of milk

And in that moment I fucking hated Edward Anthony Cullen.

"So you're saying..he's trying to get on good terms so he can..But why me? I'm just an intern"

"You're the only familiar face here for him Bella. Think about it. You said so yourself, he knew you got into this company. You were his easiest ticket in" Taylor said

"But people in the office said he's been doing international business for this company and he invested in a lot of money"

"Bells, there aren't any track records. And if he was doing international business for us why have our numbers gone down? and the little money he gives this company is equivalent to a kid's allowance."

I thought about what Taylor said. Most of it made so much sense. But if Taylor knows this then Alice does too. I didn't get why she wouldn't tell me.

"You said..he's dangerous. What did you mean by that?" I asked

"He's a money minded man. Bells publishing books is just one sector of his multimillionare esque business. He's got some dirty work going on too, I'm not sure of the details but I've heard stories." Taylor added.

I bit my lip and controlled my anger, at this point I was more than hurt and confused. I was infuriated.

"I..I don't-" Before I could complete my sentence I heard my phone ring. I went over to the couch and picked it up.

"Hello? Bella speaking" I answered

"Bella? Bella! It's Alice. Listen to me please, do not trust what Taylor tells you. Bella he's lying to you" she said quickly on the phone.

"How do I know that" I said whispering so Taylor wouldn't hear me

"Bella, he worked for Edward." she said and I felt the breath get knocked out of me.

"So you're all lying to me.." I said softly

"Please hear me out, it's not that simple. Give me a chance and I'll explain" she said

"No. No no no. I'm tired of being lied to" my voice was slowly getting louder and I saw Taylor come out of the kitchen.

I cut the call and tossed the phone to my couch. I turned to Taylor looking at him.

He looked confused at the glare I was giving him.

"Who was that?" He asked frowning.

"Who are you?" I snapped at him

"Bells, what's wrong with you?. It's me Taylor. Who were you on the phone with?" He asked

"Are you sure it was a cousin who worked at Cullen Enterprise or was it you. The trip to Jersey, Edward sent you?" I asked raising my volume

I saw Taylor's expression change and he held his hands up "Bells, I can explain"

"Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that to me then lies to my face. Am I that gullible?. Can't I just live my life without being lied to from people I care about?" I asked yelling at him.

"Bells, please let me have a chance"

"No. What did you think? That I was going to buy any of this crap. Whatever fued you have with Edward, take it out on him and leave me out of it." I said then walked towards my main door opening it "And get out." I said looking at Taylor.

He slowly nodded then made his way out of my apartment and I slammed the door on his face.

I immediately got my laptop out and searched for flight tickets. Charlie was going to see me sooner than he thought.

"All passengers are requested to board the flight in the next 20 minutes" The announcement was made and I was heading towards the gate.

It was 2 am in the morning and I decided to take a week off work and head back to Forks. I had sent a letter of leave to Henry since he was the official who did assign me to the internship. I had kept my phone on airplane mode and ignored every single call and text. Before getting on the flight I did switch it on to text Charlie that I was coming and I found over 30 missed calls and messages from both Alice and Taylor. But Alice would have known..and I'm glad she respected my decision to leave and not stop me.

I got onto the flight and headed to my seat. It was by the window, the airline was a 2 by 3 by seats at the window and three in the middle. Which meant I had to deal with just one weirdo opposed to two. I got comfortable and watched as people were walking in storing their luggage and praying each time a nice lady would sit next to me.

Eventually nobody came and I sighed in relief, I could sleep with my feet up. But my dream was short lived when I noticed a beautiful flight attend say "Your seat is right over here sir" and approach the empty one next to me. I groaned and put my headphones on and looked out the window. I did not want to make any conversation with whoever was going to sit next to me. So much for good sleep.

But then, I smelled him. And my head whipped to the side. There's only one person who could make an entire airplane smell nice. He was storing his luggage in one swift motion and I saw the flight attendant try and 'help' him. He smiled politely at her and then he looked at me.

I glared at him and turned to the window, Goddamit Alice. I felt him sit next to me and tie the seat belt.

"Are you sure there isn't Any Thing else that I could get for you?" The flight attendant asked and I heard him say something along the lines of 'no thankyou'

After she left I turned to him and seethed "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me apologetically "It's the only way I can talk to you"

I groaned "I'm going to be stuck with you 30,000 ft in the air for 2 hours" I said slowly realizing my unfortunate situation.

"That's the plan" He said giving me a slight smile. I turned away and murmured

"You better not piss me off Edward Cullen"

...

 **Sorry for the late upload guys, I'm midway through finals so it's been a bit hard!**

 **But will always update!**

 **Please do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also, I'm totally NOT SORRY for confusing you guys and leaving you all with cliffhangers. But all shall be explained in due time. So stay tuned!**

 **New chapter tomorrow**

 **Sneak peak:**

"Carlisle started Cullen Enterprise. When we left Forks I abandoned everyone, they were all very hurt with my decision but Carlisle was the most hurt. " Edward said.

"Why?"

" Because I cursed him for my immortality, for this life he damned me to". Edward said sounding hurt. I reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting go.

"A year passed and now I need to make amends for it"

"Is that why you came to NYC?" I asked

"No, I was already exploiting the company from international business deals" He said looking down.

"Then why.."

"I didn't lie Bella" Edward said looking into my eyes and holding my gaze, "I came for you."


	7. Chapter 7: Hello Forks

**AN: Slightly late upload I'm sorry!**

 **But nevertheless here it is!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please**.

 **Slightly small chapter but I can't extend it too much because I need to leave a few things unanswered so the story progresses.**

Once the flight took off it was awfully silent. Edward sat stiff and I had to remind him to pretend to breathe so he wouldn't look like a statue next to me.

I was squirming all over, flights made my super uncomfortable I'd prefer to go by road but that wasn't really an appropriate choice at the moment.

It's been just 15 minutes in the air when Edward asks "How come I didn't get any letter of leave from you?"

"Because you're not my boss, I sent it to Henry" I said looking away from him.

"I could fire you for that" he said trying to make a joke out of it

"Can't wait" I replied

He sighed

"Bella, please..talk to me"

"I am talking to you." I said still looking away and out the window.

"Bella..look at me"

I closed my eyes then turned slowly towards Edward and opened them. His gold eyes were the most warmest shade of honey and he gave me a genuine small smile.

I'm not going to deny my heart picked up its beat a little.

"What Edward?" I asked sighing. I give up, I couldn't run I couldn't just jump out, I'd have to listen to him eventually. Best get it over with.

"Are you ready to listen?" He asked

"I don't have a choice" I said half smiling.

I saw the corner of his lips twitch at a smirk.

"Do you have specific questions or should I start from the beginning?"

"I'll ask questions in between" I said.

"Okay..." Edward sighed and turned to me completely.

"4 years ago when I left..you in the forest, I did lie to you."

I looked at him and tried to hide the hurt that was slowly trying to make its way into my heart.

"I lied about you not being good enough. Bella, you were the most exquisite person I'd come across in a very long time. You intrigued me in ways you don't understand. And I'm sorry I made you believe that you were not worth it." He said leaning in a little.

I nodded and let my hair somehow cover my face. I didn't want Edward to see me tear up so I gestured for him to continue and I listened carefully hidden behind my personal curtain.

I knew Edward was looking at me but he continued

"Carlisle started Cullen Enterprise just over a year after he turned me and he entrusted me with the company. But when we left Forks...I abandoned everyone. They were all very hurt with my decision but Carlisle was the most hurt" Edward said

And I looked up at him and moved my hair away so I could see his face

He looked so sad and I was itching to smooth out his frown but I stopped myself.

"Why?"

"Because I cursed him..for my immortality, for this life he damned me to " Edward said sounding completely hurt.

I didn't think, it was reflexive but my hand reached out and squeezed Edward's cold hand for a brief second before I retracted it back.

His eyes softened at my touch "A year passed and now I need to make amends for it, there have been a lot of debts and I have to fix them"

"Is that why you came to NYC?" I asked

He frowned "No I was already exploiting the company from international business deals" he said looking down

"Then why.."

"I didn't lie Bella" Edward said looking into my eyes and holding my gaze "I came for you"

I gulped. He slowly leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss at my temple and I was shaking on the inside.

I turned to look at him and he half smiled.

"Taylor worked for you?" I asked and Edwards expression immediately changed to an annoyed one and I regretted asking.

"He did for just over a year. So you would know my surprise when I saw him at the office" he said.

"Why did you come to this office?"

"As I said, I was exploiting the company internationally. Initially before you were in NYC I had my eye out for them since the ranks they were pulling was directly from our system. And I had no idea how they were doing it until I met Taylor and read his mind. He wanted to join their company and in order to do so he leaked our deals and gave them to Greenwood so they're numbers would go up. I fired him after that." Edward said and I sighed, Taylor said he quit.

"Then when I heard or rather when Alice saw you were going to intern at Greenwood I knew the only way I could come back into your life was if I worked there. So I invested in for them, and Henry was kind enough to take me in. It's funny what money does to people " Edward said slightly amused.

"I showed him a briefcase of a million dollars and he was at my feet"

I laughed a little at that.

"I will never understand that."

I looked at him and he smiled "Anymore questions Miss Swan?"

"The night at the bar..I know you read my mind. How did you? I mean you can't right?" I asked

He adjusted himself then leaned his head back.

"I'm not sure what happened that night, I'm assuming it was the alcohol but..I heard it Bella, I heard what you were thinking. I called Carlisle right after to tell him and he said he would find out about it. But here's my theory, I think I could only because you let me in" he said then looked towards me.

"I don't know how to.." I said

Edward chuckled "Don't think too hard on it, maybe I should get you to drink more often"

I nudged him at that and I laughed too.

It felt so good to just be at ease and laugh with Edward.

"What are you going to do in Forks?" I asked

"Forks? Oh I'm not staying, once we land I have a round trip ticket back to NYC" he said

I gawked "You literally took this flight just to talk to me?"

Edward took my hand in his "I would do anything for you, Bella"

I nodded

"Edward..I need time. To process all of this."

Edward let my hand go "I know..I'll be waiting" he said. I smiled in return.

The rest of the flight we spoke about some current news, people who graduated from high school and his work and family.

Once we landed Edward was with me till I had to get my suitcases off the belt. And I made sure he wouldn't help me because I knew he was dying to lift my stuff up with just a finger.

So when I did struggle with my suitcase I heard him chuckle behind the trolley and I shot daggers at him.

Edward couldn't come out so I had to say bye to him mid way in the airport terminal.

"So.." I started

"Have fun here Bella, and well wishes to Charlie from my side" Edward said

I smiled "Charlie will literally hunt you down in NYC"

"Well it's a good thing I'm bulletproof then" he added

"Uhm so I'll see you in a week" I said moving slightly away from him

"I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself" he said forcing a smile then turning around and walking away slowly.

I watched his back and I knew I had to stop him.

"Edward?" I called and he stopped in his tracks

He turned around to look at me and I made my way over to him

"Everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah I just couldn't leave without-" I said then pulled him closer and laid my head on his chest. I felt Edward's arms come around me and he pull me closer. His hand then cupped my cheek and wiped at the tear that was about to fall.

"Come home soon" he whispered kissing my head and then he was gone.

I stood there for a few minutes just looking around but Edward was nowhere in sight. I grabbed my suitcase and bag and headed outside.

Hello Forks, we meet again.

...

 **Yayy finally some things have been cleared out.**

 **New chapter tomorrow!**

 **Sneak Peak:**

"How's the internship going ?" Charlie asked

"Its good so far.."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic about it, how are the people there?"

I smiled "Way too familiar"

Charlie looked at me confused.


	8. Chapter 8: He Worries

**AN: I'm so sorry for delaying with the updates. I had my finals then I traveled for a bit and completely lost touch with this.**

 **But I'm back now and I will get you guys updates on this story.**

 **Here's the new chapter, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

I walked out of the airport and expected a police cruiser to be waiting for me. But when I didn't spot Charlie for a few minutes I was about to take my phone out to call him. The airport was crowded today and through the rush of people, someone bumped into me accidentally making my phone fall. I groaned, I hope it's not broken.

I reached down to grab it when I was immediately pulled back. I held in a gasp when I noticed I was an inch away from getting knocked over by a mini van.

"Bells, the minute you're out of the airport you're giving me heart attacks" I heard Charlie say and I looked at him. He grabbed my phone and asked me to wait while he went over to the mini van driver and gave him a ticket. I sighed, poor guy.

"Dad, that was uncalled for, it was really my fault I wasn't paying attention" I said

"You get a ticket too Bells, dinner is on you tonight" he said laughing. He took my bags and we headed to the cruiser. The ride home was painfully long and quiet. Charlie had some old songs playing in the background while he carelessly hummed to every tune and I was constantly shifting my gaze from my phone to the window.

Forks, the little town that held so many memories. I was regretting visiting the past four years because of depressed I felt everytime I was back here. But this time, was different. This time I felt alive, this time the past regardless of how 'shitty' it was, it was real. It all was real. Edward existed and for now I was content with knowing that.

Charlie parked in the driveway and I immediately stepped out. He had gotten some renovations done to the house and I smiled at the thought of Charlie doing housework. We walked inside and I headed up to my room while Charlie called Renee from downstairs. I opened the door and everything was exactly the same. I smiled. Can't ever deny, the places where we grow up always have a special place in our hearts. I walked around and carefully let my fingers linger over the furniture. The bed was the same, the sheets were fresh. The dresser and desk were a little dusty and I lightly blew at the dust particles.

I walked to the window and noticed the latch was locked tight. I ran my fingers over the lock and quickly unlocked it letting the window open completely.

I heard Charlie walk in to my room and he looked at me as I opened the window.

"It was a little stuffy in here" I said

He smiled "It's your room Bells, do as you please. Your mom's on the line downstairs, it's your turn to get yelled at"

I frowned "You didn't tell her I was coming?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Ugh she's going to kill me for not visiting her now. Thanks Dad" I said walking past him downstairs.

I walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hey Mom" I said sounding a little enthusiastic

"Isabella, why didn't you tell me you were visiting?! I would have booked you a flight to Jacksonville honey! Phil and I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" I heard my mom's worried voice over the phone and I smiled a little. She was such a kid sometimes.

"Mom don't worry, I didn't get any holidays, I took a week off and Dad's been bugging me more than you to come visit. Besides, I'll make it down there for the next one I promise" I said

"You better! Or I'll come to NYC and make sure we take a vacation. Happy Belated Birthday Bella did you get my card?" She asked

"Yeah Mom I did, thanks. I'll talk to you in a while okay?" I said. I loved talking to my mom but sometimes I didn't realise how much I actually missed her till I did speak to her. And right now I didn't want to be sad.

"Aw sure honey! Take care and enjoy your time there. I love you Bella" She said

"Love you too." I replied hanging up the phone.

I put the phone back on the receiver then headed to the sink to get a glass of water. Charlie had settled into the kitchen stool reading the newspaper. He was laughing a little throughout the conversation with Renee and I frowned at him.

"So..How's that internship going?" Charlie asked.

"It's good so far.." I replied turning my back to him and placing the glass in the sink.

"You don't seem so enthusiastic about it. How are the people there?"

I smiled and looked at him "Way too familiar"

Charlie looked at me confused.

"I mean, I got a friend who reminds me of Jacob and a few others" I said clearing his mind up.

He huffed and then shot me directly with the "Are there any boys Bells?"

"No Dad, New Yorkers aren't really my type" I said laughing at how funny Charlie could be sometimes.

"Well, they oughta know I own a gun" He said slowly getting up. I sighed.

Charlie had to head back to the station so that left me with a few hours of requited rest time. He went over all contact details like I was a kid again but I didn't complain. Once he was gone, I settled with my blanket on the couch and turned on the TV. I got hold of my phone and allowed all my messages to endlessly flow. I noticed a missed call from an unknown number and the chances of it being him was there. I dialed it anyways

It rang once, twice and then I heard his velvet voice

"Bella. I hope you made it home safe" He said

"Shouldn't you not be using phones on the flight?" I asked, he did say he had a flight back.

"My flight isn't in yet. I'm glad you reached me before, I was worried"

"Edward, stop worrying. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to worry for my sake anymore alright?" I said not knowing where exactly this conversation was going.

"It's a little hard. Anyways I'll see you in a week" I heard Edward sigh.

I was so tempted to ask him to stay but I didn't let myself tell him. It was too selfish of a thought when I wasn't prepared to give Edward anything. I let that thought get burried and wished him a safe flight and cut the call. I needed this week to myself. Alot had happened this past one, I definitely owed it to myself to get my thoughts in place.

But first, I had to be fed.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Next chapter sneak peak:**

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just let you in blindly even now, how could I be so stupid." I said to him over the phone.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I heard his voice laced with concern

"You lied Edward, and..you're still lying" I stated trying to mend what little of my broken heart had healed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, if you-"

"You didn't come for me after all" I said cutting the call before he could reply.


	9. Chapter 9: Stubborn As Always

**AN: Yaay new chapter today!**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was half past seven when I woke up with a craned neck. I noticed I had fallen asleep on the couch with my phone on my chest. I took a quick glance at it, no missed calls and no messages that weren't already there. I tucked the blanket away and got up and stretched. Ever bone in my body seemed to crack out the built up tension and I worked my way towards the kitchen.

Charlie was going to be home soon and he did mention dinner was on me. I scrambled through the pantry and decided to fix up some good lasagna and garlic bread. I knew Charlie was weak with my lasagna and he always missed it the most. I started cooking quietly humming to myself. This routine felt oddly similar and comfortable. I loved being back here in my own space doing my own thing. But this wasn't where I'd eventually settle, I had big dreams. The editor dream was still alive even though I had convinced Edward it was a faux one. I wanted to be something, do something relevant that captivated my time and energy, to do something I loved. And reading had always been the first.

I finally got done cooking around 8 and I heard Charlie's cruiser up the driveway. I knew he'd come running in when he got a whiff of the lasagna and I was already laughing at his expected reaction. He walked in with a smile and his gun around his shoulder.

"I swear I could smell it a mile away" He said laughing and walking in.

"I knew it was your favourite so I thought I'd make it" I replied setting the table.

"Thanks kid, I'll just go freshen up real quick" Charlie said making his way up the stairs. I knew h would be quick so I got the lasagna out and set it. I went over to the couch to check my phone again, still nothing.

I don't why I was expecting a call or a message saying he reached back okay, but I was hoping too much. Edward didn't owe me anything as much as I didn't owe him anything.

Charlie got down and we sat silently devouring some hot lasagna and garlic bread. He spoke about work and couple of new cases and I spoke about work never really revealing my boss's name. It was at ease to talk to Charlie again and I reveled in the times I had missed out on doing this with him. It was a really much deserved break I thought until Charlie raised the question

"Bells, if you didn't have a holiday, why did you take a week off?. Not that I'm not happy you're here, but is everything back in New York alright?" Charlie asked concerned and I knew, he knew, I was off as much as I pretended not to be.

I nodded with a bite in my hand "Yeah Dad, I just needed a little break..I missed you." I admitted. It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either.

Charlie smiled contently at my answer and I sighed knowing he wouldn't ask again. Once dinner was done Charlie offered to clean up and I thanked him. I grabbed my phone and headed upstairs in the desperate need of a shower. I turned the heat of the water on and waited till the tub filled a little up to the brim. I dropped my clothes to the bathroom floor and let myself relax in the water. The warmth consumed me and penetrated the pores on my skin making me feel much better. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes. I let my thoughts wander about everything I heard from both Taylor and Edward.

I allowed for each thought to muster into understanding before passing onto the next. But then something didn't add up.

Edward had said he needed to make amends for Cullen Enterprises stating that Taylor had been selling out on their rating to Greenwood. But if Edward had been exploiting Greenwood internationally it meant he knew about Taylor way before I was in the picture. This was the part that didn't add up, Taylor had taken a trip to Jersey..which meant that Edward would have sent him. And if that was the case, then Edward didn't really fire Taylor and Taylor didn't really quit. It meant that Taylor was still working for Edward. And Edward, was still lying to me.

My eyes shot open. I quickly took a shower draining the tub and walked out. I noticed Charlie had cleaned up and was already snoring in bed. I shut his bedroom door and headed to mine. I quickly changed into some sweats and a loose tshirt and let my hair air dry. I got my phone plugged it into my charger and immediately texted Taylor.

 **I'm not mad at you, I just want to ask you one thing**

 **-B**

I got a response almost immediately.

 **Ask me anything Bells, I promise I'll be honest**

 **-T**

 **Are you still working..for Edward?**

 **-B**

I waited for his reply. Dreading the word I already knew was coming. But my phone never buzzed. His silence was the answer. So I did the next brave thing, or so I thought and dialed Edward's number.

He picked up on the first ring "Bella.."

I struggled at how his voice made my heart clench but it left me no choice. I wasn't going to let Edward do this to me again .I was stronger now, I wasn't who he left behind.

I didn't wait to have a pleasant conversation but after a minute's silence I knew he was tensing up on the other side when his voice strained my name again.

"I don't know what I was thinking..I was so fucking stupid." I said menacingly into the phone. Not seeing him really helped focus my thoughts and anger.

"What's wrong Bella?" I heard him ask

I seethed in that comfort his voice was offering.

"I just let you in so blindly. Even now how could I be so so stupid." I repeated but not in the way to demean myself. More like a ridiculous realization.

"Bella..what are you talking about?" I heard his voice laced with concern.

"You lied Edward.." I paused and I heard his ragged breath even though I knew it was forced "And..you're still lying" I stated trying to mend what little of my broken heart had healed.

Again, I was met with silence.

But after a few ragged short breaths from my side I finally heard him

"I don't know what you're talking about, if you-"

"You didn't come for me after all" I concluded. I didn't hesitate in cutting the call before he could reply. I tossed the phone to the pillow and buried my head in my hands.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but I felt my phone buzz and grabbed it. I scowled at the screen and finally dissolved into the truth.

 **Yes. I'm sorry.**

 **-T**

I woke up to the sun rays fleeting through the blinds. I shrugged I didn't want to wake up. I heard Charlie's cruiser drive out and knowing he was gone for the whole day allowed a little more freedom to sleep. So I rolled back into the comfort of my bed and let myself slumber for a few more hours. I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I turned my head and realized I had forgotten to keep my phone back on charge. I reluctantly rose out of bed, charged the phone, glared at the screen that read a little over 1pm and clutched my stomach that feigned a growl.

I got into the bathroom and glanced at my reflection. My hair was a mess and my eyes were red. Weird I hadn't remembered crying or anything. I quickly brushed my teeth and freshened up before heading downstairs. I fixed myself a cup of coffee and leaned over the counter as I skimmed through the news.

Once I got done I thought I'd safe Charlie the work and cleaned up around the house. I didn't want to deal with anyone but myself for today. So I got cleaning and did some fixing up of a broken vase I found stashed in the corner of the living room.

I heard Charlie's cruiser come up the driveway and I was surprised because it was just half past 2 in the afternoon. I headed out to the porch and saw his defeated expression as he got out of the car.

"Dad? Dad what's wrong?" I asked running towards him in a meek attempt to support him.

"It's Billy Black, you remember Billy don't you?" He asked looking at me

"Ofcourse dad, what's wrong?"

"He was at the diner and there was a robbery, he got in the way..he..was shot. Shot Bella" Charlie said leaning on his car. I tried to help him by supporting his waist.

"Oh my god, where is he now? Where's Jake?" I asked regretting leaving my phone in my room.

"He's at the hospital, it's critical. I'm about to head out that way..would you come?" Charlie asked looking at me.

"Dad you don't have to even ask that." I let go of him and got into the passenger seat. Charlie got in and started to drive.

I noticed he didn't answer a question so I raised it again. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's..in Denver" Charlie gulped. Something wasn't right.

"What's he doing in Denver"

"Bella, I wanted to tell you but Jacob asked me not to..he didn't want you to know." Charlie said softly.

"About what dad?" I asked again worried about him. When Edward had left, Jake tried so hard to get me to be alive.

He spoke to me, he made me laugh and he distracted me. But it was short lived when he accidentally tried to kiss me. I shut him out quickly right after. Saying it was me, my fault I wasn't over Edward. But I lost him that day..I lost how closely built we had become. But Jacob wasn't one to ever give up, we still spoke on occasion and the last I heard from him was when I left Forks to head to Canada.

"He's married Bells, he moved to Denver with his wife" Charlie said.

I sighed. As much as it did sting a little that I was probably the last to know and never received an invitation to the wedding I sighed in content that Jake finally found happiness. Happiness I would have never been able to give him. "That's nice to hear..does he know?" I asked

"Yeah I called him earlier, he's taking the first flight in tomorrow morning" Charlie said as he parked the cruiser at the hospital.

We walked out and Charlie headed away ahead of me. We ran through the halls towards Billy's room but a nurse stopped us mid way. "Sorry Chief he's not ready yet. Don't worry I'll come find you when he's ready" She offered a sweet smile to him and then turned to me "Lovely to see you in town Bella"

I offered her a smile back.

Charlie had taken one of the seats and laid the back of his head against the wall. I watched as he closed his eyes pained in worry.

"Dad is there..anything I could get you?" I asked.

He shook his head. I took the seat next to him and watched as the reception lady was arguing silently over the phone. The ambience of the hospital was eerily quiet. The white endless halls and monotonous furniture were blinding me. Clearly, a danger magnet like myself had come to hate hospitals.

We sat there for what felt like an hour when the nurse had finally come back. I shook Charlie and realized he had fallen asleep in the same position. When he saw the nurse he shot up from his chair and I followed.

"Any news?" He asked desperately

The nurse smiled "He's absolutely alright. If it wasn't for Dr. Cullen flying in on such short notice..he really wouldn't have made it"

I froze. Carlisle was here?.

I saw that Charlie was equally shocked "Carlisle Cullen is here?" He asked.

The nurse nodded, "He's in with Mr. Black, follow me"

I walked carefully behind Charlie as we made our way through. Before entering the doorway Charlie turned to look at me. "Bells, I think you stay here."

I didn't argue. I took the nearby seat as Charlie walked in. I didn't get a glimpse at anyone as the door shut tight as soon as it had opened.

I waited there watching a couple of people pass by. I was looking the other direction when I felt a slight movement to my right side.

"Let me guess, Alice?" I asked without turning around.

I heard his chuckle and a clicking of a pen. "Both, Alice and Edward. Alice saw and Edward told me about it"

I sighed and turned towards Carlisle. He was writing down some notes onto one of those doctor boards and he briefly smiled at me before continuing.

Figured Edward would have at least one of his family member watching me. Why didn't he get it, I didn't need protection all the time especially since Charlie was the chief around town.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Billy? Oh just fine. Some minor injuries, he lost a lot of blood. He was in shock when they brought him in but nothing deemed fatal. He'll be good to go in a few days"

I nodded "Thankyou Carlisle" I said. "Pleasure is mine Bella."

I heard the door open and Charlie walked out a little relief on his face. I got up and so did Carlisle as Charlie approached us. He shook hands with Carlisle thanking him repeatedly for coming down on such short notice.

Charlie saw I wanted a few minutes with Carlisle and politely left saying he would wait in the car for me.

"Bella, It was lovely seeing you again" Carlisle said softly. At one point I would have called him Dad, it was how he had accepted me as his own from the very first day I met him. However monstrous one might call him, Carlisle had a heart of gold.

"Carlisle..I..wanted to ask you something. If you don't mind" There was something bothering me and I had to know.

"Sure Bella" He said motivating me to continue.

"Are you..this is going to sound odd. But, are you okay?" I asked genuinely after Edward had told me how hurt Carlisle was when he had left and the things he had said to him. For some reason I felt responsible and I needed to know if he was okay.

Carlisle presented me with a warm smile that made me feel instantaneously better on the inside.

"I am Bella. I'm okay. My family is almost back together"

I smiled when he said 'almost'

"I'm glad. I'll see you around soon, and Carlisle can you do me a favor?" I asked taking up a little more of his time

Carlisle nodded.

"Tell your son to leave me alone for a while, please" I said smiling as much as I could.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Bella. He's as stubborn as you." Carlisle replied laughing and walking away.

Wait. What was that supposed to mean?.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **So a little heads up.**

 **No there is no Jacob twist to this story, Billy is completely alright. I had to bring some of Bella's old life back hence this chapter had these characters.**

 **Yes, Edward being his usual protective self asked Carlisle to take over Billy's operation.**

 **No there is no fued with Carlisle and Billy, he just saved his life so no complications further on.**

 **And no, Jacob is not a werewolf..we're going with it being a myth. And it's staying that way.**

 **Here's a small sneak peak to the next chapter:**

"What the- 15 new emails? All with attachments" I read through each of them, they were manuscripts. Really. Edward was sending me work. I fumed on the inside.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. He was going to get it from me.

"Bella-"

"What the hell, 15 new manuscripts in a weeks time this is ridiculous Edward I can't finish all this" I almost yelled

I heard him sigh "Do it. Or you're fired." He replied cold.

I gulped at how stern his voice sounded. Another long pause of silence and I knew he was waiting for my answer.

"Great, let me make it easier for you. I quit." I said and for the second time cut the call on his face.


	10. Chapter 10: He Quits

**AN: Yes an update a day late, I know.**

 **I still give you guys two chapters in one day so let's not kill me? KTHANKS.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Ton of stuff is explained, also a side note. This story isn't that long so the end is near. In another couple of** **chapters.**

Heading back home, Charlie and I picked up food from a drive thru. He was in a hurry to get back to work so he dropped me off and headed back to the station. He tried to convince me that he was alright but I didn't buy it.

Somehow I felt that work would keep him distracted enough so I let him go. I decided to get back to clearing up the house so Charlie wouldn't have to worry about anything else.

It was nice getting to see Carlisle today after all these years. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I felt a whole lot at ease knowing one of the Cullens were nearby. I had nothing against Carlisle so I didn't regret the feeling of being watched over.

I walked upstairs and went over to check my phone. Alice had left me over 10 voice messages and Taylor contributed another 5. I deleted them all. There wasn't a single text or message from Edward and I reckoned he was going back to not existing for me.

And, I was fine with that.

I slid the phone into my back pocket and went downstairs to finish up. I finally got done and prepared a light dinner meal for Charlie and myself. Once he got home, we ate in silence and went directly to bed. I was exhausted by the time I cleaned up and headed upstairs. I took a quick shower and changed into sweats.

I hadn't checked any of my emails lately and I feared they'd be over a hundred of them flooding my inbox. So I took hold of my laptop and laid against the headboard of the bed. Once I signed in, it took me a few minutes to register what the screen screamed at me for.

15 unread emails from Edward Cullen.

I clicked open one and it had nothing but a deadline date and an attached manuscript. I checked the other 15 of the emails, all had the same deadline date but varied manuscripts.

Edward Cullen was the devil himself.

I reached for my phone aggressively and dialed his number. He was really going to hear a mouthful from me.

"Bella-" I heard him say after the first ring. His tone already implied he was expecting this call.

"What the hell Edward. 15 manuscripts in a week's time is 's ridiculous if you think I'm going to be able to finish all this. I'm just an intern! I can't finish all this." I almost yelled.

I heard him take a long fake breath and then "Do it. Or you're fired." He replied.

I gulped at how cold and uninterested his voice sounded. Another long pause of silence and I knew he was waiting for my answer.

But I wasn't going to give in. If he wanted to become an asshole, I had no problem playing that game. I bit my lip and then replied in the equally uninterested tone.

"Great, let me make it easier for you. I quit" I said and for the second time cut the call on his face. I sighed. Yeah I hadn't thought that entire thing through but If I really do quit I'd have to make up or a job which isn't the easiest to get. I slammed the laptop shut, and laid back down. I balled my fists to my eyes and controlled myself from screaming. Why was he doing this to me.

Why was I letting him affect me again.

I heard my phone buzz next to me and I groaned. I picked it up without looking at the caller id, I knew it would be him.

"What." I answered

Long pause and then I heard him sigh and cut the call. I shut my eyes and let my phone rest on my stomach. I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I felt a cool breeze from my window before I rolled over into the blankets and let myself drift away.

A week had already passed so quickly. I was already back in Charlie's cruiser heading to the airport. Billy Black made an astounding recovery but only Charlie went to visit him. I didn't hear or see Carlisle ever since that last day at the hospital. And knowing Jacob was also back in town, I sought to stay indoors thanking Fork's weather for an excuse to be bed ridden. I didn't bother with any work Edward had sent me, by the time I'm back in New York I'd have to hunt for another job, maybe start small and make my way up.

I kissed Charlie on the cheek and waved goodbye as I made my way into the airport.

Once on the flight I allowed myself a good two hours of sleep before I had to face hell again. I headed straight home from the airport. It was about 6pm when I finally stepped into my tiny apartment and I heaved. The break was good, but now I needed to face things. I called Charlie letting him know I got home safe. I grabbed my coat and headed out to get some Chinese food from the nearby deli. I definitely needed that grocery shopping trip.

It was a cold evening, and I hugged the coat closer to my body. I passed by Ralph's and glanced for the heck of it. I didn't see a face I recognized and continued walking. I got to the Chinese place and ordered my food. I thought I'd sit there for a while and eat instead of taking it back to the apartment. It wasn't too crowded and I knew in this perfect dim lit restaurant that had the bustling city around it, I needed a nice meal for myself.

I sat by the window and slurped on some warm soup. I watched as couples, children walked by gleaming at how alive this city was. I never really knew where life would take me, but right now, this city,this view, this food was a blessing in itself. And regardless, for the first time I sighed in content knowing that no matter what, good will come my way and his name might not be Edward Cullen.

I heard my phone buzz and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"About time! Are you done ignoring me now?" I heard Alice's frantic voice on the phone.

I sighed "Alice..I'm sorry. I just needed some time off" I replied

"Yeah clearly, so does my brother because he just quit Greenwood" Alice said

"Wait. What? But Edward needed that job." I asked

"He knew you needed it more" She said.

"Alice, why would he? I quit, I told him earlier"

"It's Edward, Bella he does what's in the best interest for you. And he knew it was a problem for you if he would continue being your boss..so he quit." Alice sighed.

"And what nobility well did Edward suddenly jump into?" I asked a little annoyed. I heard Alice stifle a chuckle.

"He's just trying to make things right again" I heard her say

"He's not doing a good job at it" I sighed

"Give him time Bella, he'll come around..I already see it" she said and I imagined her face gleaming like those children on the street.

"That's the problem Alice..I'm done waiting" I said

I heard her sigh "Bella, you're still a terrible liar." I half smiled at that.

And she cut the call. I went back to my dinner and looked out at the city lights enjoying what little of happiness I could find.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Yes it's a short chapter, but I couldn't combine it with the next one because it would get confusing.**

 **Here's a sneak peak but I'm releasing it in the next few minutes;**

"Hey..um. Is everything okay?" I asked quietly. She turned and looked at me. I took a step back.

"You're saying you don't know? And where were you this past week" she asked crossing her arms.

I shook my head "Took a week off, I wasn't feeling well" She looked me over for a few seconds then pulled me away from a couple of the other employees.

I watched as she led me to a corner and then she started

"Edward quit his job"


	11. Chapter 11: Business Deals

**AN: Yaaay anotha one.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns the lot.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Please review! I really appreciate all the response and views I'm getting on this story. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I see you alll!**

I woke up before the alarm. It was a Monday morning and I was oddly feeling it today. The weight of actually quitting wasn't evident anymore. So I did my normal routine, and headed out to the office. I grabbed a coffee for the café nearby and rode the elevator to the 19th floor. I wasn't sure what to expect but I somehow I was ready.

I walked out onto the floor and saw Michelle, I smiled at her and she looked away. Okay, probably the Monday morning blues. I walked by a few more employees who were all whispering and talking and immediately kept quiet when they saw me. I frowned and pretended I hadn't noticed. I went to my desk and sat down. Nothing had changed, my papers and notes were in the same place. Even a highlighter that I had lost the cap for had dried up on my table. I sat down and I awkwardly waited.

I did take a look at the direction of Edward's office door but it was tightly shut.

I had never felt more out of place than now. I couldn't call Taylor, I didn't know where he was and I didn't know what I would have said to him even if he was around. So I went towards the pantry and I tried to approach Michelle.

"Hey..um. Is everything okay?" I asked quietly. She turned and looked at me. I took a step back.

"You're saying you don't know? And where were you this past week" she asked crossing her arms.

I shook my head "Took a week off, I wasn't feeling well" She looked me over for a few seconds then pulled me away from a couple of the other employees.

I watched as she led me to a corner and then she started "Edward quit his job"

"Oh.." Was all I could say. I didn't know how to really react because I didn't know if it really would happen.

"Oh?. Well that's a lousy reaction, but you never did find him attractive so I don't blame you" she said

I nodded.

"Well the whole floor is losing their shit. Apparently, without him our ratings are going to literally crash. Without his investment, Greenwood could collapse." She exclaimed trying to keep her voice down.

I frowned and looked at her.

"Okay, I'm being a bit dramatic. We won't collapse but we won't do well either. I overheard from Patrick that he overheard from Gaby that Edward fired someone and that someone sued him. But he couldn't say anything so he quit." Michelle said.

I tried so hard not to burst out laughing. It was hilarious how word got out and spread like a ridiculous forest fire.

"No offense, but that sounds like BS" I stated.

"I know right? I thought the same! So I dug in a little more and asked a few others. So do you know the cute guy Taylor from downstairs?" Michelle added and I sighed

"Yeah..He was my mentor" I said

"Ugh. Why do you get all the hot ones and not like any of them. Oh my god are you-"

Before she asked I replied "I wish, but no I'm straight".

She nodded her head "Anyways, Taylor apparently was the last one to be here at the office yesterday. So people are saying he got into some fight with Edward. The receptionist said she heard yelling from his office and two male voices as well. So speculations are that Edward quit because of some dispute between them."

I looked at her dumbfounded that people were actually making up such crap.

I wasn't ready to hear more bullshit so I just asked Michelle one thing I needed to know.

"How were the ratings this week?"

"They hit the roof Bella. We were getting in like 50 manuscripts, it was insane. I don't know how it happened but we were doing so now, nothing. Literally, nothing. We've got just 5 manuscripts that came in from downstairs."

"Where were they coming in from?"

"Word going around was that Edward's international connections finally came through. Bella we got multilingual manuscripts that needed translation. It was an insane week." I bit my lip trying to understand what exactly was going on. Then it hit me knocking the breath right out of me.

Edward quit right when the ratings were finally rising. And they were coming to Greenwood through Edward, literally. Which meant Edward was the only connection between Greenwood and the new ratings. So he cut off the main link, himself.

I scoffed. He was smart, he promised to get Greenwood ratings by bribing the Boss with an investment. 'Kid's allowance' as he had said. So with that investment, this past week would have given Greenwood enough to increase their ratings but not enough to get them back on top. Because Edward Cullen, took the rest of the incoming ratings and left Greenwood in the dark.

Genius.

I was actually impressed. Part of me was happy I wasn't the actual reason he quit, but for him to try and make me believe that through Alice, I dismissed any reaction that was threatening to come out.

I just hope he did enough to repay Carlisle.

In this world of business, I wasn't interested in the good and bad. They were both equal on the scales so the fact that I knew Edward did this, I felt no remorse in not telling anyone. I came here to do something I loved, politics, dirty business deals and drama can kiss my ass for all I care.

I noticed Michelle snapping her fingers to get my attention. I looked at her "Sorry, I zoned out"

"Yeah well, I'm heading back to my desk. I'll see you at lunch hour" She said then walked away.

People on the floor had started to disperse and I saw the Boss walk in. I went back to my desk as well.

"Alright folks. Everybody back to work. We will not have any further discussions about Mr. Cullen. If anybody knows any information why he decided to quit, please have a word with me in the office. Other than that, we need to get our ratings back up as we did this past week. So work fast and efficient. Good day." He addressed everyone on the floor and we all nodded.

I looked at my phone and there was a text message from Taylor.

 **Meet me for an apology coffee? Please.**

 **-T**

I sighed. With Edward gone, I'd like to get some other answers, so I agreed.

 **Sure, be down in 5**

 **-B**

 **I'll be waiting.**

 **-T**

I told Michelle I was heading downstairs and she said she'll call me incase she needed anything. I walked to the coffee shop across the street and looked for Taylor as I entered. He was seated at one of the tables by the window.

He caught my eye and gave me a small smile. I didn't return it. I headed over to him and sat across. He pushed a cup of coffee towards me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Caramel macchiato, skimmed milk" He said softly.

I sighed and brought the cup closer to me. "Thanks"

I took a sip and looked at the people walking by. I waited till Taylor said something. After a few minutes he finally did.

"Bells..I'm sorry. No I'm more than sorry. I should have been honest with you from the beginning"

I looked at him "Yeah..you really should have"

"I didn't know what to say. I was afraid you would get hurt, being involved with him. I learned the truth much later Bella, I'm sorry I had no idea." He continued.

"Can you just summarize exactly what's going on. I've heard so many stories, I need to hear it from someone I trust" I said to Taylor giving him my best pleading look.

He half smiled. "I've been working with Cullen Enterprises for 4 years now. Edward sent me as undercover to Greenwood. To be an observatory,you know see how they get their ratings how things go on."

I nodded motioning for him to continue.

"I found out how they got their ratings and I told Edward. Most of it was coming in from Jersey. Hence-"

"The trip to Jersey" I finished.

He nodded "I met with the board there, and I pissed them off. They then cut ties with Greenwood. But the same time Edward had come in to work in his position here. As you already know, Edward was doing international deals and they were ready to invest and use Edward's resources. So when he invested at Greenwood, they obliged because they were going to get much more out of Edward than from Jersey. So they didn't really bother when we stopped receiving from Jersey."

I took a sip of my coffee and so did Taylor.

"When Greenwood got their ratings up, again through Edward, they did increase their input and it exceeded what Edward had invested in the first place"

"So..when Edward saw that, quitting would cut all ties to Greenwood." I said. Taylor looked at me.

"Yeah I had some time to figure stuff out" I said.

"Bella..I told you those things about Edward to, to make you stay away from him. I didn't want you to get involved. I know the truth of what happened now. Edward told me, and I'm sorry I did that to you." Taylor said placing his palm over my hand that was resting on the table.

"You knew Edward way before and you..pretended. You lied to me"

"Believe me I wanted to tell you everything. But, Bella..I can't betray Edward's trust." Taylor said looking down. I wondered then what Edward had done to make Taylor this loyal to him.

"It's okay" I whispered and he looked back at me. He retrieved his hand and finished his coffee.

After a few minutes, "He misses you" Taylor said breaking the silence.

I coughed and looked at him "Yeah, I'm not buying that Taylor."

"You should see the way he talks about you"

I bit my lip "It doesn't matter.."

"Bells..talk to him." Taylor said bending a little to catch my eye.

I shook my head "Not worth my time" I said

Taylor looked at me sadly "What are you so afraid of?"

I looked back at him and bore my emotions through my eyes hoping he'd catch on.

"I'm afraid of losing him, again." I said then stood up and walked out of the coffee shop with my heart throbbing with that familiar pain I had suppressed these 4 years.

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Yes another tiny chapter but I hope it's clear now.**

 **Next chapter Edward comes don't worry! And no, Bella isn't going to fall at his feet, it's going to take him a lot of hard work to get her back.**

 **Sneak peak (A long one because I'm nice)**

"You're an asshole" I said pushing him by the chest. "A condescending bastard who lied his way through everything not giving a shit about how people felt. "

He gulped and looked down.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness" I said.

"I don't deserve anything from you Bella-" He said slowly looking at me.

"Then why are we here. Why are we talking about this." I asked taking a step back from him.

He smiled sadly "Because, I can't let go...and won't."

My heart clenched and it took me all my strength not to kiss him. Instead, I walked towards him and slapped his perfect jaw knowing this would hurt less than the punch. He didn't react but his eyes did the minute my hand touched his perfect porcelain skin.

He took my palm and quickly examined it for any damage. I walked closer to him and placed my other hand lightly on the other cheek. He looked at me with a worried expression.

I kept my face as composed as possible. "You have to let go." I said and let my fingers lightly brush against the hair behind his head.

I felt his arm encircle my waist and he laid my palm on his chest. He brought his forehead down on mine and shut his eyes.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll let go" He whispered and his scent was making me slightly dizzy. I sniffed trying as hard as possible to not let his touch, this proximity, his hand on my waist affect me.

"I don't..feel anything for you" I whispered almost inaudible but I knew he heard it.


	12. Chapter 12: Reverse Roles

AN: I'm back

Where were we?

Oh yes of course Stephanie Meyer owns the lot

Enjoy!

 **Bella POV**

I worked up some courage to keep myself at ease the entire walk back to the office floor. The situation had calmed down and everyone was back at their desks carrying out their usual duties.

I went to my desk and finished off the couple of assignments left to complete by the deadlines Edward had sent to me.

Work took up my mind and it was the best way to help stay focused on nothing but the written words of a writer just waiting to debut.

I went through several manuscripts, edited them, submitted them to Michelle and read some more. The coffee drained out of my body and before I knew it people started to leave the office.

I checked my phone, nothing.

What did I expect? A call? A message?

Maybe something that would explain his motives.

But I highly doubted it was all for me.

I was one of the last few to leave and I was glad the sun was setting as I walked back home. I picked up food from the nearby diner and made my way home. Not talking to anyone and just plastering a smile to my face seemed to work as I walked the streets.

After finally reaching home, I jumped into the shower and changed into some comfy sweats. I sat back on the couch with my dinner; spaghetti bolognese and some garlic bread to satiate my hunger. Turning on the tv I settled into the peaceful rhythm of my life as it usually was.

 _No Edward then, no Edward now._

And I hated every passing moment of it as much as I feigned it.

After dinner I went straight to bed. The day was exhausting emotionally and physically, I replayed the conversation with Taylor trying to read between the lines as much as I could.

But he made it very crystal clear.

Edward misses me, pfft.

I turned off the lights, kept my phone on charge and fell into a deep slumber where I shut off my thoughts of Edward Cullen.

The next morning, I woke up feeling a new strength rush through me. It was a new unfamiliar feeling but it got me up and about quicker than I usual am.

I got ready for work, promised myself I had to go grocery shopping later today and even fed the stray cat downstairs some leftover bagel bread. It was weird.

I had a skip in my step as I headed to office. Part of me thought the reason I didn't have to face Edward was dawning on me and things could go back to normal was helping with the mood swings.

But I still ached inside.

I walked to the elevator and caught it with Taylor. I gave him the brightest smile I could and he looked thoroughly confused.

"Had a good night?" He asked

"The best" I replied

"So you two made up finally?" He chuckled

I scowled. There goes my mood.

"No, FYI I was alone and slept sound as ever"

Taylor laughed and apologized while he got off at his floor. I was about to ask him why he was still working here but I thought of another time would be better.

I reached the 19th floor and walked out. The day was usually busy, I got to attend a few meetings with Michelle and it was a real pleasure seeing how people interact with each other in this business.

During one of the meetings I heard my phone buzz. It was a message from an unknown number. But wouldn't take a genius to figure out who it was from.

 _Can we talk?_

I sent a simple "nope" and returned my complete attention to the meeting.

Another buzz and I ignored even darting my eyes to the screen.

A third buzz and Michelle looked at me. I apologized and hid my phone in my purse.

Then the worst of all. My ringtone blared through the meeting room walls and all eyes were one me. I excused myself and headed out to the main corridor.

Without looking at the caller ID I picked up

"What."

"Bella.."

I sighed. What did he want now.

"Edward I can't talk right now"

I heard his low chuckle and wondered why he was in a good mood too.

"That's fine, nothing much happens while you're in the corridor talking to me."

"Tell Alice to stay out of my future" I said trying to sound angry

There was a short silence on the phone.

"Edward.." I started.

"Please, can we talk?" He asked and I could hear the words catch in his breath.

"Fine, when?" I said defeated.

"Dinner is on me, I'll see you at 7"

"Dinner is too serious, how about drinks at 6?" I asked so I could get drunk and forget anything I say or he says to me.

"Sure, Ralphs at 6" he said then cut the call before I did.

The rest of the day went too quickly. I was counting down the hours till I headed home and had to face some facts and reality.

It was 5.30 by the time I got done and I quickly headed home. I just freshened up a little and took off some of the excess makeup I splattered on my face because of the meetings.

By 6 I was making my way to Ralph's bar with a strong mindset and a slightly caged heart. I had to be professional and I couldn't let Edward toy with me anymore.

I had to be the Bella he didn't know.

I walked into Ralph's bar at 10 past 6 and the place was already slowly filling up. I scanned the place and he was already there.

The corner booth near the glass windows was a nice place to sit.

It was in public eye and for some reason I didn't want the privacy with Edward for this talk.

I took the seat opposite him and he smiled slightly as I did. He wore a casual grey coat, black shirt and his hair tousled. His face was clean shaved and his eyes were bright golden. He didn't look like a man who just quit his job, he looked like he won the fucking lottery by doing it.

"Hi" I said timidly.

"Good evening, it's nice to see you're back" he said and I caught a glimpse of a smirk.

I wasn't interested in prolonging the conversation so I directly dropped the bomb

"You quit." I stated.

"I did" he admitted sheepishly

"But I was supposed to quit. And then I find out you quit" I said and he nodded

"Edward this isn't a game" I retorted

He then summoned the waiter.

I had never pictured Edward to be a committed wine drinker. But when he ordered their finest bottle of Jacobs creek, I tried to figure him out even more than what I knew. Guess I wasn't the only one playing different.

After a sip or two he started.

"I couldn't let you quit. So I did instead" he said in such simple way it sounded like I was now the bad guy.

"Please. Humor me. I know why you quit, you're the main link. Taylor told me everything" I said. Edward smiled calmly as ever.

I was confused.

Until

"Right. Of course you told him what to tell me" I sighed taking another sip. Edward reached out his hand towards me. But I backed away with the glass in my hand.

There were a few moment of silence where I diverted my eyes to the other people around the place.

My attention was reverted when I heard him clear his throat.

"How was Forks, and Charlie?" He asked quietly taking a sip of his wine.

"Didn't Carlisle update you on that?"

"Briefly" he said. I was glad he didn't avoid it.

I nodded.

"What did you want to talk about Edward?" I asked.

He slid his glass to the side and searched my eyes. I looked confused back at him.

"I'm sorry" he said

I quietly signaled for him to continue.

"Sorry for the last minute work pressure with those emails. I had a lot of stress regarding work" he said

"It's okay, I got through half the lot earlier today. But it wouldn't matter now.."

"Hmm"

I took another long sip of the wine. This night was going agonizingly slow and the longer I stayed the easier it would be for Edward to get through to me. But I couldn't, wouldn't allow it.

I was looking down at my glass when I heard him say it.

"Join me"

"What?" I looked at him

"Join Cullen Enterprises. Taylor is already under me and I could make you editor and head of the publishing sector" he continued holding my gaze.

I scoffed and drank the rest of the wine.

"I'm leaving" I said angrily and stepped out of the booth.

"Bella wait" I heard his voice behind me.

I made my way quickly through the now crowded Ralph's bar till I reached the cold chilly night. I started walking faster knowing Edward had to do human speed because people were around.

And that was my advantage point.

I walked towards my apartment taking some alternative routes and alleys.

I heard his footsteps behind as he kept calling my name. I was about to turn the corner to another alley but I walked straight into a dead end.

I immediately backed off and turned around but he was already there.

I sighed.

"Bella at least hear me out" he pleaded. His voice strained and it took all of me to not run to him and take away his pain.

So I took the alternate way.

Hatred had to do. I had to convince I didn't want to be involved or have Edward part of my life anymore. I had to do what he did to me. I had to try at least. So I shut my eyes and apologized in my mind to him.

 _I'm sorry my love._

I opened my eyes and looked at him and he was a fewer steps closer to me.

"Bella.." he said softly coming closer. "Please forgive me"

"You're an asshole" I spat pushing at his chest.

"A condescending bastard who lied his way through everything, not once even realizing who you hurt on the way."

He gulped and looked down.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness." I said

He sighed "You're right, I don't deserve anything from you Bella" he replied slowly looking at me.

My eyes were slowly welling up but I had to fight it.

"Then why are we here. Why are we talking about this?" I asked taking a step back from him.

I heard a low grumble escape his chest. I heaved in a breath and moved a few more steps back.

He noticed.

"Because I can't let go knowing I was this close to getting you back" he said in a low voice.

"I've moved on" it slipped out immediately and I couldn't help notice the grumble escaped again from inside of Edward. I had to be a good liar, I couldn't fail him, I couldn't fail us.

"You're lying" he stated coldly.

I closed the distance between us and I wasn't thinking when I let myself slap him across the cheek. It stung but not on my hand.

He didn't react but his eyes did the minute my palm touched his perfect porcelain skin.

"Guess I deserved that" he said fixing his jawline and taking my hand in his to examine if I damaged it.

I walked closer to him where his scent completely assaulted me.

The time was now. I had to do it.

I placed my other hand lightly on his other cheek just lightly brushing the hair on his neck.

"You have to let me go" I said softly. I felt him place my hand on his chest and an arm encircle my waist.

Edward was too close and I knew I couldn't pull away now. I craved this more than I let myself think I didn't.

He brought his forehead down to mine and shut his eyes. I looked at his closed eyelids and his perfect eyelashes. His cold breath masked my face and his scent was making me dizzy.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll let go" he said in the softest voice.

My heart was breaking all over again. But I knew I was doing this for him and me. This was the right decision.

I never belonged in his world.

I sniffed trying as hard to get my mind off the close proximity, his scent and the way his arm held me close to him.

I tugged the back of his neck letting my fingers wrap around his soft bronze hair one last time.

"I don't... feel anything for you" I said.

I felt his cold forehead leave mine and my hand dropped from his chest and neck.

Edward was a step away from me. He opened his eyes and they revealed a dark hollowness.

I kept my composure and wrapped my arms around my torso, the chilly night was getting worse.

The wine was kicking in and i was sure to be an emotional wreck if I didn't get home in the next few minutes.

"Very well. Let me walk you home" he offered silently and started to lead the way.

I followed knowing I'd be safer this way than walking alone at this time through alleys.

Edward was a few steps ahead and I took my time to walk behind. We crossed a few more alleys and I heard a few whistles and drunk men look my way.

I stumbled to get closer to Edward and held very lightly to the edge of his coat.

He didn't seem to mind and slowed down his pace to walk next to me.

We reached my apartment and I turned to look at Edward.

He looked away not ever meeting my eyes.

"Goodnight" I said softly.

His jaw clenched and he nodded still avoiding my gaze.

I walked closer and for a second lay my head on Edward's chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist but he never held me to him.

So I let go and walked the steps up to the apartment. When I turned to look at him,

He was gone.

DUN DUN DUN

So good to be back! Next chapter coming in 4 days along with Memory Mishaps.

Stay tuned!


End file.
